


Work of Magic

by Bekita



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Blood and Violence, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Description, Hisao and Tyler are my babies!, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Hunter Liam, Hunter Louis, Hunter Niall - Freeform, I mean a lot of blood, I think I'm done with the tags, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Pining, Potions, Racism, Spells & Enchantments, Witch Harry, Witchcraft, Witches, bc Hisao is Japanese, if any is missing pls tell me so i can add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bekita/pseuds/Bekita
Summary: "C’mon Liam, are you really going to use this against me now? You know the kind of humans his kind is! You know very well why we hunt them!" Louis said, done with the conversation and walking down the hall."No! We hunt people who don’t care about others, and neither Harry nor anyone in his family is like that!” Liam exasperated, following behind. “Louis, it's been two weeks, don’t you wanna know how Harry is? Has this hatred taken over so fast?" Liam inquired, knowing the hit a nerve."You know what, Liam? I'm not going to have this conversation with you." Louis said decisively, turning his back to his friend ready to go to his class.But life is never fair, is it? When he turned around he was face to face with Harry in the middle of the hallway. The two stared at each other. Do I hate him? Louis wondered as he watched Harry's eyes fill with tears and seem to be begging for something. He preferred to ignore the pang in his chest and the urge to comfort the boy in front of him. He lowered his head and continued on his way.Or the one that Louis is a WitchHunter and Harry is a Witch and they keep it as a secret, but they fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic in 1D fandom and a Larry fic. *sweating* I hope you all like it and enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> I just wanted to make clear that English is not my first language so if you find any mistakes, grammar errors, punctuation or typos, they're my own and you can point them (politely) to me and I'll fix them! :)
> 
> This first chapter is the only one full beta'ed, by my lovely [wubwubnparmaham](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wubwubnparmaham/pseuds/wubwubnparmaham). Thank you very much for your help and tips! I really appreciated them!
> 
> Also a HUGE thank you to [pinky_heaven19](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pinky_heaven19/pseuds/pinky_heaven19) who helped me with the plot and encouraged me to write, beta'ed the whole fic and gave a huge encouragement to post this fic!
> 
> Thank you so much to both of you who helped me when I was feeling insecure about my writing! <3
> 
> Ok, enough of me for now! Happy reading! :)

Harry slept curled in the fetal position in nothing but his black boxers, his green comforter draped half over his face with a hand bunching the blanket under his chin. His room was completely dark, save for a single ray of sunlight bleeding through a gap between the window and curtain. He only felt the heat of it when his mother’s voice called out from outside his door, waking him with a grunt. He rubbed his puffy eyes and took a deep breath.

"Harry?" she called again, apparently not giving up until she got a reply.

"I'm awake, Mum," Harry answered with a husky voice, turning over and stretching his sluggish limbs. He then flipped the duvet off his body and stood up, shuffling to the bathroom to start his morning ritual. He used the toilet, flushed it, and went to the sink to wash his hands, lastly picking up his toothpaste and toothbrush. His mouth was already full of foam when the door suddenly opened, revealing Gemma, his one and only sister.

"For the love of the Goddess, put some clothes on!" she complained, covering her eyes as though she’d never seen his bare chest before.

Though they were siblings, Gemma’s blonde and shoulder-length straight hair differed greatly from Harry’s chocolate-colored curly locks. The two shared the same smile, though—and big green eyes from their mother.

"You've seen me in less clothes, Gems!" Harry laughed after he’d spat the paste foam from his mouth.

"One more reason to put your clothes on—the sight is not pleasant!" she said, starting to close the door before quickly adding, "Are you quite finished?"

"Yes, I'm almost done."

Harry finished his oral hygiene, washed his face, and tried to tame his wild curls in front of the mirror. After trying hard without much success, he shook his hair with both hands and tossed the fringe aside. He opened the bathroom door and found Gemma leaning against the opposite wall, an annoyed expression painted on her face. She wore a grey bonnet and a knitted grey sweatshirt, burgundy skinny pants, and a pair of black and white polka-dot Keds.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked, lips falling to a frown.

"Yes…” Gemma said, seeming confused at the question of concern. “Why?"

"You're awake at this time," Harry reasoned, trying to hide his wry smile and failing miserably.

"Mrs. Miles’ order arrives this morning and Mum has to get Robin at the airport, so she asked me to got to the library earlier," Gemma replied with a long sigh.

"Harry, you're going to be late!" they heard their mother call again, sounding the least bit patient yet.

"I'm coming, Mum!" Harry replied, looking in the direction of the stairs.

"H?" Gemma called as her brother started walking toward the room, waiting until she’d gotten his attention before continuing. "Good luck today. It will be alright," she said, giving her brother a warm smile.

Harry briefly returned the smile and closed the bedroom door strolling to his closet to look for his options of outfit for the day. He decided on a plain dark blue t-shirt, and a sweater of the same color with the print of a house on the front; slim-fit black pants and white Converse shoes completed the look, and once ready, he picked up his bag and headed for the stairs.

"Oh, _finally_!" his mother huffed as her son entered the kitchen.

Harry's mother, Anne, was a brunette with smooth, medium-length hair that ran halfway down her back, bright green eyes that crinkled when she smiled, and the same expressive dimples she’d bestowed to her children. She wore a light green sleeveless top with pleats at the front, a green scarf in a darker shade around her neck, a matching blazer, faded black pants, and equally-tattered heel boots.

She gestured her right hand toward the frying pan on the stove, snuffing the stove’s flame and directing the floating pan to the kitchen table to pour its contents onto the plates that had been set. Meanwhile, Anne snapped the fingers of the same hand toward the toaster, and two pieces of toast flung out to land on the plates.

"I thought some chamomile tea might help you relax a bit," she said to Harry, adding some drops of honey into the mug she’d made. With a flick of her finger, one of the drawers in the cabinets slid open and a spoon went into the mug, spinning itself in the hot, fragrant liquid.

Harry sighed as he watched his mother do everything and took a seat at the table, hooking his bag on the side of the chair. "Thanks, Mum," he murmured, picking up one of the toasts and taking a small bite from the corner.

"Honey, don’t be sad—your time will come," Anne assured, stepping up to her son and kissing the top of his head, hugging him tight to her side.

"What if it _doesn’t_ come? Since my birthday, I wake up every day expecting something different to happen—looking for a sign—but nothing happens!" he exclaimed in exasperation.

"Of _course_ your time will come!” Anne consoled, her tone suggesting she thought it illogical for him to fret. “You have the blood of the Cox and Styles in you,; your magic is only...a little late..."

♠

Even though centuries had passed since the Spanish Inquisition and the burning of Witches, these beings with magical powers still existed, in seclusion, always trying to avoid the attention of the persecuting Hunters. They preferred it that way, anyway—living hidden from the 'Normal', a term they used to call the non-Witches. They aimed to protect themselves from sight so the burn seasons would never again occur.

Witches were traditional families, and they liked to keep the magic between them, so they tended to marry exclusively within other magical families and notoriously kept their surnames so identification would be clear among them. Their interactions were so frequent, relationships inevitably ended up blossoming, but they had their exceptions. Some of them ended up falling in love with a Normal.

Those who _did_ marry a Normal had to choose between telling their secret or not, considering their descendants would be at risk of developing powers. The ones who chose not to reveal the secret had to 'retire,' and with that, discard all their magical belongings to discreetly live apart from their world. Rare were the cases of backlash from this decision when someone announced their 'retirement,' the farewell was a sad exchange.

Anne Cox was married for thirteen years to a Witch named Desmond Styles, and the pair had raised their two children, Gemma and Harry. Their story had been cut short, however, when  Desmond had contracted a rare disease spells couldn’t cure him of, ultimately passing away when Harry was eight years of age, and Gemma was twelve. Robin Twist, one of the few 'Normal' friends of the family, had helped the Styleses through the mourning period, and over the years, he and Anne had fallen in love and got married. Anne had decided to tell Robin their family secret and, with good humour, he’d wholeheartedly accepted them.

The power of magic manifested in a Witch when they turned sixteen, and it was exactly the night of Gemma's sixteenth birthday that she had manifested the gift. That had also been the night when Anne had decided to tell their secret to Robin .

Gemma and Anne had been preparing the birthday dinner when Robin had appeared, letting himself in the house because that was the kind of familiarity he had with them. Gemma had been in the kitchen with her back to him, holding a bowl of salad, and she hadn’t noticed when her mother's boyfriend waltzed in. Turning around and seeing him, she’d been so startled that she’d lost her grasp on the bowl with a small scream and jumped back two feet. When she’d realized the bowl was moments from crashing to the floor, she’d reached out to catch it, and that was when the bowl had frozen mid-air.

When Anne had  heard her daughter's startle, she’d rushed to the kitchen and came upon the scene. She’d quickly waved her hands and the bowl had floated onto the sink counter, heightening her boyfriend’s confusion even further. The conversation that  followed was still an amusing one to reminisce.

♠

_"Okay, I think we'll have a family meeting before dinner," Anne quipped, pulling the two out of their stunned trances. "Harry, darling, could you come down?" she called up the stairs, hiding her small bout of nerves to exude more confidence than she had. With a few gestures of her hands, the kitchen was alive, items flitting around like an orchestra of cutlery. Cabinets and drawers opened; plates, glasses, platters, dishes, and utensils were directed to the table, placed with organized precision until everything was set._

 

_Robin watched silently, wide-eyed and mouth just as wide. Gemma leaned against the sink counter with a lowered head and shamed expression, clearly regretful over what she’d unveiled._

_Harry took that time to appear under the archway, nose studiously sniffing the air in interest. "What’s for dinner, Mum?" he asked, opening the fridge to see what beverage looked good to him._

_"Grandma's special recipe for awakened Witches," Anne said with a smile, causing Harry to slam the fridge shut and whip around in shock._

_"Mum!" Harry exclaimed, eyes wide and shifting nervously between Robin and his blatant mother._

_"It's okay, baby. Let's have a family meeting before we eat, okay?" she suggested, glad that Harry obediently nodded and took a heavy seat beside Gemma. "Rob?" she addressed calmly, taking her boyfriend out of his catatonic state._

_"Sure, sure," Robin said, clearing his throat and composing himself._

_With a brief gesture of both hands, Anne magically  dropped some herbs into a pot with boiling water on the stove, then sitting down to tell the tale of the Witch community to a fascinated Robin._

_"Now it all makes sense!" Robin exclaimed with a grin when everything had sunken in,. His fist hitting the table startling Harry and Gemma, who had been  listening to everything in silence without being able to face him, and they flinched like unsuspecting cats._

_"What do you mean?" Anne asked with a confused frown, wondering why this wasn’t coming as that much of a surprise._

_"Everything was clean and tidy too fast! The kitchen, the dishes... Whenever we were going to travel, the suitcases 'magically' were ready, in the blink of an eye!" Robin laughed, delighted to uncover the mysteries of the household’s oddness._

_"Oops?" Anne joked with a smile, her cheeks flushing in admitted guilt. "Does that mean everything's okay?" she asked hopefully, knowing she’d have a broken heart if he said no._

_"Of course!” Robin assured at once, taking his lover’s hand and holding it tight. “Anne, you are an extraordinary woman with wonderful children. I love them as if they were mine. The only difference is that things are going to be more fun now! Only a madman would leave you!" he said with a wink, chuckling when he received an instant kiss on the cheek._

_"Well, that means I can throw that away," Anne said with a gesture toward the pot on the stove, poofing the contents away conclusively._

_"What was that?" Robin asked curiously._

_"Well, I_ — _I prepared a potion for you to drink…to forget everything_ — _in case you I didn’t react well," Anne finished with a  troubled smile, shrugging because it didn’t matter anymore._

_"Oh... I’m glad, then. The last thing I would want is to forget this moment," Robin assured her._

_"Mum?" Gemma called timidly._

_"Yes, darling?"_

_"How did you know that my powers would appear today?" she asked._

_"Gems, your magic has been giving signs for weeks!” Anne laughed, bemused her daughter hadn’t noticed it herself. “It took a lot of work to hide everything from Robin so he didn’t see them!" she added with a caress to her daughter's face._

_"Oh..."_

_"Come on, sweetie, cheer up! Today is such a special day! Now I can teach you so many things!" Anne tried again, managing to make her daughter smile. "That’s it! Let's eat, shall we? Now that the tension is gone, I realize I'm starving!"_

_"Honey, I think we'll have to heat up the food again," Robin said, eyeing the pots that had been sitting at the table during the entire conversation._

_"One of the advantages of being a Witch is that we know some tricks," Anne said with a wink, dropping the still-steaming food upon her plate._

♠

"Harry, trust me, the magic is inside of you. When you least expect, it will happen," Anne asserted, poking her son's chest on the side of his heart and smiling sympathetically.

"Okay," Harry whispered with a sigh. He knew he should believe in what his mother was saying, but with each day he woke up without his powers, having faith in her words grew harder and harder.

When they were all finished eating, Gemma shuffled to the kitchen door and waited for their mother so she could take her to the library. Gemma headed for the car and Anne kissed and hugged her son again, "Robin asked me to wish you good luck since he couldn’t be here."

"Thank him for me. See you later, Mum," Harry replied, hugging his mother and smelling her neck to comfort himself.

"See you later—and don’t worry, it'll be alright," she reassured, then  turned away and  walked to the car. Harry turned in the opposite direction to walk to school replaying his conversation with his mother.

Harry was in the first year of the sixth form, which made him a little apprehensive, because in addition to having moved to a new city, he was now attending a new school. Not that he’d had any problems with his previous school, he’d made friends, yes, but he was always shunned by the students outside the groups he was a part of.

When his grandmother—who was also a Witch—passed away, his family inherited the library she’d owned in Warrington, so Anne and Robin decided to move in and take over the business, adding Gemma and Harry in for extra help.

Warrington was a small city surrounded by forests and woods, and Harry's house was a ten-minute walk from Hex College, a fifteen-minute drive from the city centre. Harry had already been to Warrington a few times with his family, but only for Witching events, never to explore the city.

The Hex College was surrounded by a wall of stone, cut only to fit in a large gate. Outside the entrance there was the parking lot and a vast garden with grassy lawn and scattered leafy trees. The building was all red brick and divided into four Wings: North, South, East, and West.

The North Wing was the largest of all. It was the central building, and it housed the Board, the office, and the library. Students classes in this building included Language Arts, Mathematics, and English. The South Wing held the sports centre and infirmary. The East Wing had the Science Lab and the dining hall, and the West Wing was made up of the Arts and Design buildings.

The city centre was quite busy; the city museum, supermarkets, amusement park, bars and nightclubs, cafes, and other entertainment venues dotted the streets like morse code.

With his schedule in hand, Harry entered the school and went to look for his classroom. When he found it, he noticed almost all the seats were occupied and the present students talked animatedly with no room for his contribution, so he happily chose a desk in the back. There he sat in silence, thanking the Goddess that none of the students had paid any attention to him.

A few minutes later, all seats were occupied (except the one to his right), and the signal bell indicating the commencement class rang. The teacher greeted everyone as he entered the classroom and soon after recited the list of books he wanted everyone to read along the year—low groans from some students could be heard as they opened their notebooks. Harry wrote down everything and tagged the books he wanted to read first. After the list and complaints, the teacher continued the class. Harry missed not a single detail, and was not surprised when the teacher gave them assignments already.

The next period was the same as the previous one, only this time there wasn't much complaint from the students when they received their homework assignments. Apparently, the school demanded more hard work from the students than anyone expected.

In third period—held in the East Wing—a boy named Hisao sat next to Harry. The activity in the laboratory required two-person teams to do it, so Harry and Hisao ended up getting together, and plenty of conversation ensued.

Hisao was very shy—pretty, smart, and liked video games, just like Harry. He was of Japanese heritage with a daintier and more delicate body. His hair was straight, dark brown at shoulder length, and stuck in a ponytail behind his neck. His eyes were the same dark brown as his hair, and he wore thick, black-rimmed glasses on his face.

In the middle of their ongoing conversation, one of the students, who was alone, turned to them and said, "Hey, did you guys get the mix right? I think I did something wrong..." Harry raised his head and looked at the boy’s direction. He had a rectangular face and a sturdy jawline, and his dirty-blond curls of hair looked like he’d been through a windstorm. His eyebrows were thick and defined, sat perfectly above deep brown eyes, but what attracted the most attention were his full lips and the little birthmark on the chin. Nothing could fit him more. He scratched at his head while looking between Harry, Hisao, and the formula written in his notebook.

Hisao glanced at what the other student had done and easily found the error. "Uh... That part here..." he said, pointing out exactly what he meant. "You—you mistook it..." And then he remade the process.

“Okay…” the boy said doubtfully.

"See, you have to remember that the oxidation reaction is the same as the combustion reaction, and you have to balance the oxygen atoms on both sides," Hisao explained, using his pencil to show the equation to the other boy, who nodded. "There are a total of 35 O atoms on the right hand, and the coefficient for O2 should be 11. You just forgot to add the others O molecules. Now everything is correct," Hisao finished, unable to hide his enthusiasm for talking about a subject he loved so much.

"Wow, thanks, man! Now I get what you did! Thank you so much! I was getting lost all alone here," the boy confessed with a grateful smile, promptly introducing himself. "My name is Tyler.”

"Hi, Tyler. I'm Harry, and this is Hisao," Harry reciprocated, demonstrating the same excitement. So far, he had liked Tyler, he seemed to be a nice and fun guy.

"Nice to meet you and Hisao. Thanks for saving my life!" Tyler exclaimed with a wide grin.

"You're welcome," Hisao replied, turning red in the cheeks. The signal indicating the end of the class rang at that very moment, and the boys rushed to pack their bags.

"See you around!" Tyler bid, still smiling, throwing his bag on his shoulder and exiting the classroom.

"You wanna go... have lunch with me?" Harry awkwardly offered to Hisao, thinking it the polite thing to do.

"No, I—I brought something to eat... Thanks, but I'm going to go outside and read for a bit," he said, appearing contrite to turn down the invitation.

"Oh, okay... No problem. See you around then," Harry said, waving his farewell and traveling to the cafeteria by himself.       

When he reached his destination, Harry got a ham sandwich and some apple juice, and then went to the campus garden. He sat down under an oak tree and idly watched a group of boys playing football, practicing some passes and kicking the ball between them. After a while, one of the boys kicked the ball too hard, and it ended up flying straight toward him. As he got up to catch the ball, Harry heard one of the boys complaining to the same boy who shoot the ball far away from them. He bent to grab the ball and jogged it over to the boy who had come to retrieve it.

"Thanks, mate!" the boy called as he approached, striking up conversation as his ball was handed back to him. "Do you like football?"

"Yeah, but I only really watch matches on TV," Harry answered shyly.

"Come play with us, then!" The boy said excitedly.

"Uh... I'm not that good at playing, just in video games," Harry replied, certain he wouldn’t be much of an asset.

"Come on, it’s just for fun! Better than standing there all by yourself!" the boy insisted, dismissing Harry with a wave of the hand that wasn’t holding the ball.

"Alright, fine," Harry conceded, predicting he’d probably regret agreeing to do this.

"That’s it!" the boy laughed, patting Harry's arm as if they’d known each other for years. "My name is Liam, by the way," he said, starting the walk back to his friends and looking at Harry expectantly.

Liam was as tall as Harry, lean body, brown eyes and hair, and a bright smile. Calming features in themselves, but it was his extroverted presence that made Harry a bit shy. "Harry," he introduced himself timidly, following along after Liam toward his group of equally boisterous friends.

"Nice to meet you, Harry."

"The same to you," Harry replied cordially, finally reaching the group and being immediately introduced.

"Guys, this is Harry. I invited him to play with us," Liam said to his two friends.

"I-I said I don’t play well, so, if you want I can—"

"That's no problem,” one of the boys interrupted, his honesty ringing clear. “Niall here can barely kick the ball without making one of his shoes fly off and hit someone," he added, barely holding back his laughter. "I'm Louis," he continued, meticulously fixing his fringe in a way that suggested it was a common habit of his.

Louis was noticeably shorter than Harry, and he was the first person today Harry had to look down to. He had light brown hair, thin pink lips, a wicked smile, and vibrant blue eyes that effortlessly caught Harry's undivided attention.

"There's honestly too much evidence for me to even _try_ to deny it," Niall said, laughing at himself in good spirits. "I'm Niall," he repeated, preferring to introduce himself. He had a potent Irish accent, brown hair, and a thin build, with blue eyes as well, but they were darker than Louis' and couldn’t much compare.

"Nice to meet you all," Harry said a final time, making eye contact with each boy for a moment to give them equal recognition.

"Come on, Harold. Let's see if you’re really worse than Neill," Louis jabbed regardless of Niall’s affronted squawk of protest, snatching the ball from Liam's hands and pointedly ignoring Niall’s background whines.

"It's Harry... Just Harry... " Harry noted blandly, shining light on the fact that Louis had referred to him as ‘Harold.’

" _Harold_ ,” Louis drawled without a care, rolling his eyes with a subsequent smile, “don’t ruin our friendship so fast."

For the remainder of lunch, the four boys spent their time playing and asking questions to get to know each other better.

"You're new here, aren’t you, Harry?" Liam asked, kicking the ball toward Harry.

"Yeah... I'm from Holmes Chapel," Harry responded, kicking the ball next to Louis, though he had nowhere near the same level of coordination.

"What year are you?" Louis asked, sending the ball off to Niall.

"First."

"Hey, me too! We can check if we have any classes in common later," Niall suggested, losing the ball again and scrambling to get it before it went too far.

"Okay," Harry agreed, neither dreading nor looking forward to that interaction.

"You were from which school?" Liam asked.

"Woodhouse..." Harry replied with his head lowered.

"Wow! Woodhouse?! That school is _sick!_ I heard they have the best equipped gym in the city! Why’d you leave, mate?" Niall inquired, coming back and clumsily kicking the ball again.

"Because... well... my parents—well, we moved here and it's too far away now. It’d be tiring to go back and forth to Holmes Chapel every day, so…” Harry trailed, suddenly monstrously uncomfortable with the progression of their talk. “Look, I—I have to go... Class is about to start and I need to find my room," he explained, wracked with jitters. He stopped playing the game and grabbed his bag, unable to look at the three boys because he couldn’t hide his nerves.

The three friends looked at each other and shared their confusion, Louis inclining his head toward Harry, nodding with Niall as they spoke a silent language.

"No problem. It was nice to play with you," Liam said, wondering if there was anything else he could say to ease the tension.

"Yeah, if you ever want a rematch, we'll be here," Louis said.

"Sure... Thanks," Harry replied, smiling a bit from Louis’ natural kindness.

"Harry, wait, I'm coming with you," Niall called, quickly grabbing his bag and following the boy whether he wanted him to or not.

♠

"Is everything alright, Harry?" the Irish boy asked as they walked away from Louis and Liam.

"I’m fine, Niall... I just don’t want to be late for the next class," Harry replied without looking at the Irishman.

"Speaking of which, do you have your schedule with you?"

Harry handed the paper over and Niall grinned. "We just don’t have the third period together, that’s sick!"

"You sure? I haven’t seen you all morning," Harry reasoned, knowing he’d definitely remember this boy in his classes.

"Oh yeah, ‘bout that... it's just that I—overslept, ya know?" Niall replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck and chuckling to himself. "I've just arrived."

"Your parents must’ve talked your ears off," Harry laughed, imagining the harsh lecture he’d receive if he was this late.

"Oh no, it was fine! I live only with my father. My parents divorced when I was five. Me and my dad were traveling and we arrived pretty late, so he was fine with it."

"Where did you go?" Harry asked, stepping over a piece of litter before he tripped on it.

"Ireland! We went to visit my mum…” he said, changing the topic before Harry could even respond to that. “So, P.E., the last period—have you decided what you're going to do?"

"No... I'm not very good at sports; I’m more theories and video game," Harry confessed, dreading every physical activity he’d get sucked into.

"You should go to the tryouts for the football team! I'll try too," Niall beamed, standing proud as if he _wasn’t_ a terrible player.

"Are you crazy?! Only if you want people to think I’m a joke!" Harry blurted, shaking his head to dispel the mere concept.

"Of course not! You'll do fine, and you played well today."

"I did not, I missed more passes than I kicked the ball," Harry reminded, wondering if they’d been at the same game.

"Oh, don’t be so hard on yourself! You were good today, seriously!" Niall insisted, his voice growing more impassioned with every syllable.

Harry shot the brunette an incredulous look and sighed, "Nah... I’d rather not. Anyway, let's hurry up or we'll be late."

The bell rang the moment they entered the classroom, and Harry saw Hisao sat at the back of the room. "Hisao, hi! I tried to find you at lunchtime, but I couldn’t," he said, walking straight over to his seat.

"Hi, Harry. I was in the library," Hisao replied, his eyes flicking to the boy stood beside Harry.

"I see. Well, this is Niall,” Harry introduced, gesturing to the Irishman. “Niall, this is Hisao. We have third period together."

"What's up, Hisao?" Niall greeted excitedly, his energy taking Hisao by surprise.

"H-hi, p-pleasure!" Hisao stammered, looking everywhere but into Niall’s eyes.

"Can we sit here?" Harry asked, referencing the clump of empty spots around Hisao.

"Su-sure!" Hisao said with a curt nod.

Despite Hisao's shyness, Niall managed to make him laugh through class. In P.E., the teacher split the class into two groups and told them to play volley, since the inscriptions for the school's teams wouldn’t start until the following Friday.

"Are you going to do something when you get out of here, Harry?" Niall asked, closing the locker in the dressing room.

"Well I... I usually help my family at the bookstore," Harry informed, hiding his smile at how much more to that there was than he’d said.

"Bookstore? Cool, where is it?" Niall asked, always hungry for knowledge that didn’t necessarily involve him.

"On the main street in the city centre,” Harry said, pausing all movement to face the brunette and ask the next thing on his mind. “By the way, where can I get a bus to go there?"

"There's a bus stop on the other block, just up the street," Niall explained as they walked toward the exit of the school. "I'm going to hang out for a bit with Liam and Louis at Louis’ place, if you want to come along…"

"Can’t today, sorry... my stepfather arrived from a trip and my mum went to pick him up, so my sister is alone at the bookstore and I’m going to go help her," Harry explained, hoping Niall wouldn’t take any offense to the rejection.

"Maybe next time, then? See you tomorrow, Harry!" Niall said, running off in the opposite direction and throwing a wave over his shoulder.

♠

Thirty minutes later, Harry opened the door of the bookstore, ringing the small bell that announced an entry to the shop. He saw his sister helping a couple; he went to the back of the store, left his bag in his parents' office, then returned to the counter.

"Harry!” Gemma called, evidently free of the earlier customers. “How was your first day?"

"It was cool, the teachers are cool. I've got a lot to study, and if it stays this way, goodbye weekends," Harry snorted, giving a dry smile.

"Wow, sorry...have you made friends yet?" she asked, turning to the computer set behind the counter and typing something Harry couldn’t read.

"I _think_ so..." Harry replied, realizing that sounded a bit cryptic.

"Elaborate," Gemma deadpanned, turning to the computer and clacking away at the keyboard.

Harry told her about meeting Liam, Niall, and Louis, touching on the impromptu football game he’d been dragged into and briefly relaying the friendly invitation Niall had given to hang out with him. Then he described his encounters with the other two boys, Hisao and Tyler, and how easy it had been to relate to Hisao on account of them both being shy.

"Aw, that’s awesome, Harry. I'm happy for you!" Gemma said after he’d finished, giving her brother a crushing hug.

"I thought so. Liam and Louis are actually on the school football team, and Niall told me I should go to tryouts," Harry added in a whisper, his head bowed as he broke away from his sister's embrace.

"What’s with that face?" Gemma asked, ducking down to peer into his downcast gaze.

"Well, it’s not like I’m actually _going_ to," Harry replied, furrowing his eyebrows at his sister’s odd question. Wasn’t it obvious?

"Why not?"

"You know why. They'll think I’m weird. People already thought I was weird at the other school," Harry reasoned, letting his body crash into his chair in resignation.

"Pft! I don’t think so. You said these kids are cool, so that's a good start, right? Just remember you're in a different school with different people. If these boys really like you, they'll be your friends," Gemma asserted.

"If you say so," Harry murmured, heaving a sigh that lifted his entire upper body.

"I do say so," Gemma laughed, scuttling over to press a quick kiss to her brother's cheek.

Harry let himself laugh back and then asked, "Has Mrs. Miles's order arrived?", picking up some books from the counter to put them on their according shelves.

"It did! When I called her, she almost used a teleporter to get here faster!" Gemma snickered, waving her hands toward the remaining books and making them float, directing them to the proper shelves.

"What about Mom and Robin?" Harry asked, strolling back to stand at his sister’s side.

"I told them to stay home and enjoy the rest of the day," she informed, turning back to the computer to continue checking—which Harry could now see what it was—the inventory list.

A family with a little girl of about seven years old entered the bookstore at that time, and Harry went to greet them with a warm welcome and an offer of any possible assistance. Gemma watched as her brother effortlessly interacted with the little girl and showed her their children’s books, smiling at how much of a natural he was as she went back to work herself.

♠

At six o'clock, Harry and Gemma closed the shop and went home. As soon as they opened the door, Anne waltzed up to her son and kissed his cheek, "My baby, how was it today? I'm curious! Tell me everything, come on!" she urged, leading Harry into the kitchen so she could finish cooking dinner.

"It was okay, Mum. I met some boys and played some football," he said, taking a seat at the table and shrugging his shoulders. “Not that much to tell, really. But it was a good day.”

"That’s great, baby! I'm glad you had fun!" Anne said sincerely, giving her son an overly proud look as though he’d taken his first steps.

"Where's Robin?" he asked, pointedly glancing around at the kitchen that was empty of him.

"Watching TV—he’s been anxiously waiting for you to arrive," she chuckled, opening the fridge and taking out a few carrots.

"So anxious that I've come to hear the conversation," Robin brightly announced as he entered the kitchen. He veered instantly toward Harry and gave him a big hug, ruffling his hair when he pulled away. "So, you've made friends?"

"Yeah, I think so... Well, I don’t know yet,” he laughed, thinking he’d probably have a better answer for that after a few more days. Not ten minutes later, everyone was gathered at the table around dinner, chatting excitedly about the day's activities for each individual. Robin described his trip, the places he went, and the new books he found being sold at the library. Gemma relayed how Mrs. Miles had arrived at the library to pick up her order, and how passionately she’d congratulated them for the efficiency of the service and how fast she got her package.

After dinner, Robin handed out the gifts he’d brought for the family. To Anne, he gave an antiqued leather tote bag; she was delighted and couldn’t stop bragging about how beautiful the artifact was. To Gemma, he gave a simple navy blue cuff bracelet, and Harry got a vintage shirt of one of his favorite bands, Journey.

Later, they gathered in the living room to watch a MasterChef episode, but soon decided to declare the end of the night and went to bed, exhausted from the day's chores. As he laid down, Harry could not feel more contented—the first day at new school was a success, with no signs of trouble ahead. He hoped it would stay this way.

♠

As the days passed, Harry, Hisao and Tyler had grown closer. Harry had noticed Hisao frequently glancing at Tyler, showing a blatant interest in the boy, and Hisao had blushed furiously the one time he’d caught Harry smirking at him. Harry had laughed guiltily and raised his thumbs in encouraging approval, and that had made Hisao’s blush turn even darker.

Tyler seemed oblivious to everything; his extrovert manner did not let Harry know if he also had an interest in Hisao. He always spoke loudly, put his arms around the shoulders of both Harry and Hisao, and made fun of everything, so it was hard to tell.

The three of them had started to spend their every lunch-time together, and Hisao had steadily dropped more of his guard down—with Tyler's help—but every time he’d realized it, he’d built a little back up, always blushing and turning his head to look elsewhere.

Tyler must have noticed Hisao’s bashful interest, because next thing Harry knew, Tyler was consistently striving to bring Hisao out of his shell. Whenever he was successful, he’d demonstrate his pride with a big smile that showcased his dimples. Soon their interest in each other became blatant, but each showed it differently; Hisao always stuttered and messed with his hair, and Tyler went out of his way to touch him, gently bumping shoulders and ruffling his hair every chance he got. Harry tried to pretend he didn’t see their interactions, but it was nearly impossible, and sometimes he just wanted to tell them to kiss already.

Harry had also noticed that Niall, Liam, and Louis didn’t stay in the cafeteria during lunch-time, but the Irish boy always showed up in the hallway before class. It was in those moments that Harry finally didn’t feel like such a third wheel anymore, and he couldn’t be more grateful for Niall’s presence. Niall seemed to have no problem interacting with Hisao and Tyler, or he was oblivious about their thing—maybe both.

On Friday, the four boys were gathering their bags to go to P.E. class when Niall asked, "So, Harry, are you going to the tryouts or not?"

"I don’t think so..." Harry answered as he fumbled with the stripe of his bag.

"Bullshit, Harry! I’m gonna try!" Tyler chimed, making a wild and defensive gesture with his arms. "You should do it too—if you don’t pass the test, at least you tried!" he continued as they walked together to the gym.

"That’s the spirit, Tyler!" Niall praised, patting Tyler on the shoulder. "What do you say, Harry?"

"Oh, _fine,_ " Harry drawled, relatively positive he was going to regret this.

"And you, Hisao? Are you going to try out?" Niall inquired, stepping in front of Hisao and walking backwards.

"M-me? N-no! I don’t—I don’t know how to play. But I can go watch for moral support," Hisao added to appease the insistent blonde, nervously using the hem of his shirt to wipe his already-clean glasses.

"Don’t you even want to _try_ , Hisao?" Tyler softly murmured, indiscreetly moving closer to him.

"No, Ty, I'm not good with sports. I'd rather just watch you guys," Hisao meekly replied, falling victim to another one of his notorious blushes.

"No problem, babe. I'll be happy with you watching from the benches," Tyler said, biting his lip in a smirk when Hisao’s fingers curled around the strap of his bag in a death-grip. “You can be my good-luck charm.”

"Thought of any baby names?" Niall cackled, skipping ahead and turning to poke more fun at them. Harry laughed, shaking his head in disbelief at Niall’s up-front accusation.

 

"Certainly not yours, Niall!" Tyler joked, sliding a protective arm around Hisao’s shoulder and using his free hand to shove Niall by the upper arm.

"Will Liam and Louis be there?" Harry asked, wondering where the two boys would be as they said they were on the football team.

"They will, yes. Moral support will not be lacking," Niall assured.

"Okay..." Harry answered, pursing his lips and nodding, brows furrowed.

"Relax, mate—it's just a football team, yeah?" Niall reasoned, trying to relieve some tension Harry might be feeling.

"I didn’t see you at lunch for the whole week," Harry commented instead, deciding to ignore what he heard so he wouldn’t feel so pressured.

"Oh, we were at the garden out in the campus—it’s better than being at the cafeteria looking at Brandon and his gang," Niall asserted, rolling his eyes.

"Who's Brandon?" Tyler asked, furrowing his brows and looking at Niall.

"He's an asshole from the second team. Just because he’s rich, he thought the coach would let him play on the first team, but he sucks, and believe me when I say he sucks, use me as a reference," Niall laughed a little, putting a hand on his chest to refer to himself. "Besides, he thinks he's larger than life, and he likes to make fun of everybody. Louis got in trouble with Brandon once because he heard the douche making really inappropriate comments about one of the players during a practice—he’s got a loose mouth.

The coach managed to convince the Principal to only give him detention instead of suspension, which was good, because otherwise we would have lost some important games for the team. Brandon never got over it, because unlike Lou, he took the suspension—but since he's a backup, he didn’t make any difference. So, to avoid any more fights, we'd rather stay out in the campus grounds," he finished, adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

"Wow, what a dickhead!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Say it after you see him," Niall grumbled.

♠

Niall, Harry, and Tyler went to the football field, signed up for the tests, and then sat at the benches with Hisao, waiting for their names to be called. Harry was so nervous he started counting every boy who was inscribed and trying to remember them by specific features they might be wearing as a way to occupy his mind with something else. Roughly fifteen minutes passed, and nineteen more boys had arrived, including Louis and Liam, who rushed to the tables where the listed names were spread out on the surface.

"What is Louis doing here?" Harry asked, frowning and confused as he looked to Niall.

"Louis is the team’s captain!" Niall promptly answered, proud grin on full display.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked incredulously, dumbfounded by what he’d just heard.

"Yep!" Niall quipped, lips popping the emphasis of the ‘p.’

"Oh my God, I'm going to make such a fool of myself—not just in front of a bunch of strangers, but him and Liam too!" Harry gasped, covering his face with his hands. He could feel his hands sweating and shaking, and a bitter taste came creeping up his throat.

"Stop that bullshit!” Niall sternly snapped, determined to convince Harry otherwise. “They already know how you play, and if they told you to sign up, they know you’re good for it!" he remarked, hoping it would be enough to sway the course of Harry’s naysayer attitude.

What Niall had said might be true, but to Harry, it had the opposite effect. He took a deep breath and trudged toward the gathering spot, accompanied by Tyler, Niall, and the other players.

"Harry!” Liam greeted with a personable grin, waving his hand to beckon him over. “Glad you decided to come!" he said, eyes darting between Harry, Niall, and one other boy he didn’t know.

"Harold!" Louis greeted as he looked in the same direction as Liam. "Decided to join us after all!"

“I was dragged,” Harry grumbled, jabbing both thumbs at Niall and Tyler.

“Well, good thing you were. I’m sure you’re going to do just fine,” Louis encouraged, squeezing Harry’s arm and then turning his attention to the boys who awaited his instruction. "Well, guys, the test will be pretty simple—let's make our lives easier. We have exactly twenty-two of you, so we will split into two teams and you will play one game. We have five vacancies to fill and we will decide these five people from there. I will choose eleven people now, the ones I don’t call will be on the other team," he explained, taking the list of subscribers as he contemplated his choices.

Lucky for Harry, Tyler, Niall, and himself were put on the same team.

The twenty-two boys played with dedication and vigor, and Harry's team won the game by 1x0, scored by Tyler.

At the end of the match, Louis asked everyone to come up, his tiny frame somehow harnessing a gigantic voice to be heard by all. "Well done! Thanks for your effort, everyone. I would like to make it clear that the winning team will not be the team automatically chosen; we will decide between the lot. The approved list will be posted on the school's central building mural on Monday by lunchtime. The training will also start at that same day, so bring your kits, and I’ll see you then. That's all—thanks again," he finished, taking the list of subscribers and leaving with Liam.

As the group dispersed, Hisao approached, jogging to meet his friends. "Harry! Tyler! You were great! Tyler, that goal was amazing! You're definitely on the team!" he praised, putting a lock of hair behind his ear.

"Thank you! I'd give you a hug, but I don’t think you'll want me to make you all sweaty," Tyler said, giving his most impish grin. "We'd better take a shower—I'm starting to feel toxic," he said, smelling his own t-shirt.

"Oi, Harry! Liam, Louis, and I are going to hang out later; you guys wanna come with us?" Niall asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Sorry, I can’t. I already told my mum I’d meet her at the bookstore," Harry said, contrite to reject the invitation once again. He really wanted to hang out with his newfound friends, but his help at the bookstore was needed.

“Alright. Next time, or I’ll slap you. How about you, Tyler?” Niall asked with a wink thrown at Harry, turning expectantly because _surely_ Tyler would say yes.

“Actually, I’m going to Hisao’s. I need some help with… chemistry,” Tyler informed, chuckling at Niall’s expression and sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

“Help with chemistry… right,” Niall snickered, skewering the two with a doubtful look. "Let's at least exchange phone numbers; —we can do something over the weekend," he said pulling his phone from the side-pocket of his bag.

"Of course!" Tyler accepted, promptly doing the same. The four boys exchanged phone numbers and said goodbye again. "Will you wait for me, Hisao?" Tyler asked gently.

"Sure, I-I'm going to be at the entrance," Hisao said, holding his and Tyler’s bags while the other boys walked in the opposite direction toward the dressing room.

♠

**Niall: wake up you lazy arses! :P**

**Tyler: niall, shut up...**

**Niall: it's late, time to wake up! Hahahaha**

**Harry: it's sunday, niall, I want to sleep...**

**Niall: c’mon, it’s beautiful out there**

**Louis: neil, if you don’t shut up, I swear I'm coming to your house and throwing you in the tub.**

**Niall: oooi do not call me neil!**

**Louis: shut up.**

**Niall: but I'm bored! we should do summat today ...**

**Louis: skate o/**

**Harry: mm... I don’t know how to skate...**

**Tyler: neither do I.**

**Liam: neither do I.**

**Niall: imagine me**

**Harry: where is hisao?**

**Hisao: here**

**Niall: say something man!**

**Hisao: hi**

**Louis: hahahahahahhaha very good**

**Tyler: :)**

**Harry: :P**

**Liam: heheh**

**Louis: skate out of the picture, what do you suggest?**

**Hisao: the park?**

**Harry: which park? I’m the new kid.**

**Louis: I’ll send you the address.**

**Harry: my hero**

**Liam: beautiful day for the park! I say yes. we could play some footie and get some scran?**

**Liam: hello? what do you guys think?**

**Harry: okay**

**Niall: okay**

**Tyler: okay**

**Hisao: okay**

**Louis: okay no.5**

**Liam:  Top! we'll meet in two hours.**

♠

"I'm starving!" Niall said, opening the diner’s door and looking for a table at the back for the group to sit.

"Tell me when you’re not hungry?" Louis growled, rolling his eyes and trying to get the excess water out of his hair, looking like a wet kitten.

The day had been sunny indeed, but in the early evening it started to rain and the six boys rushed to the nearby diner to protect themselves and eat. They placed their orders and waited for their food to arrive, taking their time to talk and have some fun while the rain didn’t let up.

Everyone got along well, especially Harry and Louis. The pair found out they had a lot of things in common, including making fun of Liam and Niall. Harry was comfortable with everyone and showed himself to be a joker. Everything he made fun of he’d look to Louis to check if he was paying attention to him or liked what he did, from sticking napkins in his nostrils and ears to pestering Niall’s life. Louis was constantly watching with an air of approval, so Harry was never disappointed.

"Guys, it's been fun, but it's time for me to go home. Tomorrow we have class and I need to get some sleep," Tyler said, taking his phone from his pocket and looking at the time.

"Wow, it's really late! I need to go too," Hisao confirmed, looking at his watch and getting up.

"I'll take you home, Hisao," Tyler offered, miming Hisao’s action standing beside him. The boy nodded in agreement and put his hands in his pockets.

"Of course," Louis joked, clearing his throat and smirking at his friends, making everyone laugh.

"I should go too," Harry said, standing up to try and divert the attention from Hisao, knowing the boy’s shyness.

"I think all of us should go, then," Liam suggested, commencing the group’s simultaneous departure.

"I need to take a bus to go home—where is the closest bus stop?" Harry asked, brows furrowed.

"Where do you live?" Niall asked.

"Appleton."

"I live in Appleton too, we can go together," Louis offered, not waiting for Niall’s response.

"Nice!" Harry replied, hardly believing Louis could live so near to him.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left in their respective directions, and Louis and Harry made their way to the nearby bus stop. "So, what do you think of Warrington?" Louis asked, making small-talk because what else was there?

"It's cool—not much different from Holmes Chapel," Harry replied, pleased with Louis’ interest in him. _Great Harry, now you’re acting like a teenage girl,_ he thought, reprimanding himself.

"So, you still prefer Holmes Chapel, then?" Louis teased, propping his hands on his waist and poking his hips.

"Definitely not!" Harry snorted, messing with his hair with both hands and fixing his fringe.

"Good to know!" Louis said with a wink, making Harry bite his lower lip to try and hide his smile.

"Look, it's our bus, come on," Louis said, pointing to the approaching transportation.

Upon taking their seats, the boys shared Louis’ earbuds and talked about nothing specific. Harry noticed that Louis was a person who loved to touch while speaking, and he wasn’t bothered at all. Whenever Louis touched him, Harry felt his cheeks burning and laughed trying to mask it, the butterflies fluttering in his stomach were the indication that soon he wouldn’t be able to hide his interest in the boy sat beside him any longer.

"I think I'm close to home," Harry commented, looking out the window recognizing the location.

"What’s your street name?" Louis asked, touching Harry’s arm and scooting closer so he could see out the window too.

Harry felt Louis’ presence and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before answering, "Broomfields Road."

"Oh, I live just after you, on Greenway," Louis said, pointing at the front of the bus. "Two stops after you, actually."

"We're almost neighbours!" The information was too much for Harry’s happiness.

"Yeah! And you get off... at the next stop," Louis pointed out.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Louis, I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said, getting up and strolling to the door.

"See you tomorrow, Curly!" Louis bade, waving before the bus stopped. When Harry was at the sidewalk, Louis got up, put his head out the window and called, "Hey, Curly!”

“Yeah?” Harry answered, looking up the window expectantly.

“Take your kit tomorrow!"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, "What?" he asked in disbelief.

Louis just smiled and sat back down, waving one last time as the bus grumbled off.

♠

The next day Harry practically jumped out of bed and got ready to go to school. He rushed downstairs and found his mother in the kitchen, setting the breakfast table as always.

"Hm, someone looks excited today," Anne pointed out, setting a jar of orange juice at the table.

"Morning, Mum," Harry greeted, kissing her cheek and taking a look at the options of food he had to choose from.

"Good morning, my love. May I know the reason for all this joy?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing,” Harry said with a shrug, contemplating which toast looked the best. “I just woke up feeling good!" he said, spreading some strawberry jelly on his ultimate decision.

"Mmhm, okay, I won’t insist. You just tell me when you’re ready," she laughed, raising her palms in surrender.

"There’s no one _special_ , Mum,” Harry said to uproot her from that path of thought, averting his eyes just in case. Sometimes he hated how his mother could read him so easily—especially in times like these. “I just woke up excited, that's all," he said, shrugging, bringing the toast to his mouth and nibbling at it.

"I just think you and Gemma are taking too long to bring home a daughter-in-law... or son-in-law..." Anne chuckled, playful smile on full display.

"Mum!" Harry blurted, choking on his bite of food, "I don’t—I’m not—I'm not interested in anyone!" he defended, stumbling over his words because he was unable to prevent the image of a certain blue-eyed boy from appearing in his mind.

Anne laughed at her son's reaction and ruffled his hair. "I'm just kidding, sweetie. But if someone does come up…” she trailed, kissing him on the cheek again. “I’m going to call Robin upstairs—have a good day at school!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was another noisy morning at The Tomlinson's household. Louis, the eldest, was banging on the bathroom door, which his sister Lottie seemed to have monopolized for some time.

"Charlotte, I need to use the bathroom, preferably now!" he said loudly, slamming the door again.

"Just a moment!" Lottie replied in a muffled voice.

Louis had been living in a two-story house on Greenway Street in Appleton since he was born. His family, The Tomlinsons, consisted of Mark, Johannah, Charlotte, his younger sister aged fifteen and himself. Johannah and Mark had met nineteen years prior when Mark was on a hunt and he found her walking in the woods of Holmes Chapel with a basket full of flowers. They fell madly in love and soon married, and a year later Louis was born.

Due his fame Mark had no fixed residence, he was constantly looking for hunts where he could make good money, but after he married and Johannah became pregnant, she asked him to settle down. They chose the town of Warrington for being close to Johannah mother's house so when Mark was out of town she would have her mother’s support.

Mark and Johannah have always made clear what their father's job was, so as soon as he learned that, Louis wished to follow the man’s footsteps, he was ten years old at the time. Charlotte never showed interest in hunting, and Mark respected her decision leaving her to follow her own wishes.

When Louis turned sixteen he went on his first hunt with his dad, it was in the city of Brighton. A Witch lived on the edge of town in a hidden area. Mark got the information that the woman came from an old Witch family and the reward for her capture was very high. They hid outside the house and at dusk, as they had been told, the Witch returned home. The target was successfully eliminated and to prove that the service was done, they burned the house and took pictures.

Mark didn’t like working with Hunters he didn’t have the minimum of acquaintance, so he had a team with his best friends and their kids, they were Karen and Geoff Payne and the Irishman Bobby Horan. Karen and Geoff had an eighteen-year-old son named Liam and Bobby's son was named Niall, aged sixteen. Bobby had divorced a few years ago and Niall had decided to live with him to help the hunts so the two moved to Warrington. Due to the proximity of the families their children became friends and formed their own group of Hunters.

Louis was the oldest of the three and they study at Hex College. Louis and Liam were in their senior year and Niall was a freshman. As they were still going to school, they didn’t participate so frequently in their parents' hunts. Louis was the captain of the school football team and had Liam as his right hand in his decisions. In the previous year he got into a fight with Brandon, one of the second team players. Because of his skills and to not to lose the captain's title or the interstate championship their Coach talked to the school principal and managed to get him only detention for two weeks. Knowing his friend's bad temper and loose mouth, Liam persuaded him to spend lunch time in the gardens on the school campus. Brandon never complied with Coach's decision and whenever he could he’d tried to incite a fight between him and Louis, but Liam was always there to help his friend and calm the moods either with words or pushing him away from Brandon.

On the first day of his senior year, Louis was playing football with Liam and Niall during lunch break, Niall was telling them about the hunt he went with his father when the Irish boy kicked the ball too hard making it go in a direction of a boy sat by one of the trees, apparently watching them play.

"Oh, for fuck’s sake Niall!" He complained, flailing his arms.

"Sorry Lou!" Niall apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I’ll go get the ball," Liam offered already turning around and jogging towards the boy who was picking up the ball.

The two friends watched as Liam talked to the boy and was coming back with him. His name was Harry, and soon he caught Louis' interest. He couldn’t decide what he liked most, whether it was the boy’s curls, the green of his eyes and his shy look or his pink and plump lips. Then Harry spoke, a low husky voice as he tried to explain he wasn’t good at playing, Louis came to the conclusion that he was doomed. He barely contained himself and interrupted the boy by insisting him to play with them.

Harry’s shyness also caught Louis’ interest and he decided he wanted to get to know more about him, but his nervousness when he talked about his life before living in Warrington kicked Louis Hunter’s instincts and he made a signal for Niall follow him which he promptly agreed.

Over the course of a week Niall used the advantage of having classes with Harry to probe the boy in every possible way without arousing suspicion. He even approached two friends Harry had Hisao and Tyler and investigated them finding nothing suspicious.

"Lou, I think he's clean,” Niall reported, sitting on the sofa holding a can of soda. “Harry is just shy. It's been days since I've stuck to him and he hasn’t shown any signs or abnormal behaviour," he said, taking a sip of the beverage. The three friends were gathered at Louis's house to watch a movie and spend some time together.

"You sure?" Louis asked, throwing cushions on the floor and lying down.

"Of course I am! Do you doubt my skills? I know Witches, Lou, and Harry isn’t one! He only stays in his own lane, he likes to talk more with Hisao because they’re nerds—like totally nerds.” Niall answered, putting his soda aside to adjust himself on the sofa. “I tried to keep up with their conversation once and I got lost when they start talking something about computers. I decided to make Tyler company because he was as lost I was. So, trust me, 100% normal." he stated, deciding to sit with his legs under him.

"Then why he always refuse to hang out with us when you invite him?" Liam questioned as he sat on the couch next to Niall holding a pack of crisps.  

"He said he helps his family at the bookstore they own in the city centre," Niall answered flatly, taking the crisps from Liam and opening the pack.

"Have you checked the place?" Louis insisted, raising his head backwards to look directly at his friend.

"No, Louis, I haven’t. But I can check if you want. I’ll make an excuse and either go there or I'll go hidden, whatever you want," Niall answered annoyed, rolling his eyes.

"Nah, we need to be discreet. We'll wait a little longer and then we'll find out," Louis decided. "He's going to the try-outs, right?"

"I think so, mate, Tyler and I have insisted a lot. I think we’ll have convinced him by Friday," Niall said, taking the remote and turning the TV on.

"Perfect. I'll keep an eye on him on Friday during the game," Louis said, picking the pack of crisps and eating some.

"As you wish, _boss_ ," Niall scoffed.

"Oi! I'm not your boss!" Louis grunted, slapping Niall’s leg.

"Then stop acting like you are!" the Irish complained, trying to slap Louis hand away from him.

"Okay, okay, sorry," Louis said impatiently, turning his head back to the TV.

♠ 

"Okay, I think he's clean," Louis stated, without taking his eyes off the game. The three friends had decided to go to Louis’ house to play FIFA after school.

"What?" Niall asked, totally engrossed in the game.

"Harry. I don’t think he's a Witch. I kept watching him throughout the game and in the dressing room, no abnormal behaviour or things like."

"Aha! I told you!" Niall celebrated, and slapped Louis's arm.

"Well, it didn’t bite being a bit more cautions, did it?" Liam said, sitting beside Louis and  tried to appease the discussion.

"I like him. Hisao and Tyler too," Niall spoke, cursing the game shortly afterwards because he lost the ball. Apparently being bad at the game itself didn't seem to be enough.

"Yeah, they're cool," Louis agreed.

"We could invite them to go out with us on Sunday, what do you think?" Liam suggested, still watching the other two play, waiting for his turn.

"Cool, I’m in!" Niall beamed.

"Me too," Louis agreed.

 ♠

Sunday was sunny and the six friends met at the downtown park to play football. Louis and Harry were on opposing teams and whenever Louis had the opportunity he’d mark Harry with the excuse—only for himself—of stealing the ball. He was always committing faults, bumping and falling on top of Harry. But as was to be expected, the rain spoiled their fun and they rushed to the nearest diner to take shelter and eat. The older boy sat next to Harry and continued with their jokes. Late in the evening he had the pleasant surprise of knowing they lived close to each other.

Louis was totally fascinated by Harry's personality and his sense of humour. They had a lot of things in common and that had never happened to him before. Of course he had a few relationships—brief ones, but none of them had made him feel like that. He felt like touching Harry all the time, like a magnet or make things to get his attention.

On their way home his interest became more apparent—he realized that, but ignored his brain’s alerts telling him to not get too excited. Harry seemed to notice how touchy Louis was, but he didn’t complained, which for Louis, was a good sign.

When it was time for Harry to get off the bus Louis decided he would put the boy on the football team and told him through the bus’ window. Harry’s face when he was told that was priceless and Louis smiled all the way home.

 

Monday. The day to publish the list with the five new members of the football team and Louis woke up eager to go to school. He had to talk to Liam as soon as possible to tell him his decision, but Lottie—his sister, didn’t seem to cooperate much.

"Charlotte, I need to use the bathroom, preferably now!" he said loudly, slamming the door again.

"Just a moment!" Lottie replied in a muffled voice.

"Oh, finally! I thought I was going to root it in here and pee in my pants!" Louis complained almost running over his sister and slammed the bathroom door shut as Lottie opened the bathroom door and walked out holding her makeup kit. When the boy finally managed to get changed and have some breakfast, he was already late.

"Honey, you're late!" His mum said, as soon as she saw him. She was holding a mug of still hot tea for him.

"I know mum, I know! Thanks to your daughter!" He complained, narrowing his eyes at Lottie who was sitting at the table eating and taking a sip from the mug.

"Louis, don’t talk about your sister like that!" Johannah reprimanded.

"But it's true!" Louis said, disposing the half full mug on the table and grabbing a toast. "See you later, mum!" He said, heading toward the door.

 ♠

"So we'll put the Harry, Tyler and Niall on the team?" Liam asked, as he and Louis walked out the classroom.

"Yes, and then we add two more boys," Louis confirmed, holding the list.

"But what if the others complain about our decision? They’re our friends," Liam asked uncertainly, as they got closer to their lockers.

"Liam, if we had to accept worm-feeder-Brandon on the team, I’m 100% sure nobody will complain if we put Niall, Harry and Tyler," Louis sighed, opening his locker and stuffing his bag in it.

"Well, you’re right," Liam agreed, probably still thinking the possible complainings they’d might get.

By the time the signal bell indicating the lunch break rang the two boys completed the list and fixed it on the school’s mural heading to the campus gardens.

 ♠

Harry, Hisao, and Tyler were eating in the cafeteria when Niall appeared making weird dance moves. "Guess who's on the team?" He hummed.

"Uh... you?" Hisao asked, giving a once over at Niall.

"The three of u-us!" The Irish announced as he put his arms around Harry and Tyler's shoulders from behind.

"Woo-hoo!" Tyler celebrated, making a victory gesture with both fists in the air.

"Come on, I want to go outside and talk to Louis and Liam," Niall said, stealing an apple from Harry's tray.

"Niall! I was planning on eat that apple!" Harry protested, standing up.

Niall laughed and winked biting the apple, “Not anymore, Harry!”

The four friends headed where Liam and Louis were sitting under one of the oak trees talking animatedly. Louis was messing around with the football when he saw them and smiled largely.

"Guys, thanks for putting us on the team!" Tyler said, excitedly as he approached.

"Oh, you heard the news then," Liam said, smiling.

"I hope you don’t fail on us on the next test," Louis said serious, pointing his index finger to Tyler, Niall and Harry.

"Another one? Why?" Harry asked, confused as they sat in a circle.

"Coach needs to rearrange the team, so he has to check who will be on the first and second team as we have five new guys now. I don’t have a say on it, it’s all on him," Louis answered.

"Oh shit, he’s going to put me on the second team," Niall sighed sad.

"Niall, you play better than Brandon, if that's what you're thinking," Louis comforted.

"But—“

"No buts, let’s practice for a bit. I don’t want that arsehole on the first team, come on," Louis said, getting up to help his friend.

 ♠

"What?? That’s nonsense, Coach! Why am I going to be on the second team and Horan on the first team?" Brandon asked furious, his almost non visible thick brows furrowed while he was fretting in front of the entire time talking to the Coach. His body was too muscular for an eighteen-year-old boy, his dark blond hair was cut short and he had green eyes, and a cleft chin. Louis, Liam, Niall, Harry, Tyler plus the whole team were watching the whole argument trying to hide their smiles.

"Because Mr. Oris, he played way better than you,” the Coach spoke pointing to Niall. Louis lowered his head and faked a cough to hide his smirk. “In fact, everyone here played better than you. You know why you’re on the team and it's not your financial status that will make me to do everything a spoiled kid like you want! That’s all for today, boys. Tomorrow we'll start training, you can go to the showers," he continued with authority, dismissing the students.

"Dude, I'm so screwed with Brandon, he'll pick on me because of Coach’s decision," Niall whispered to his friends as they headed to the showers.

"Relax, Niall he is not crazy to try anything," Liam consoled, putting a hand on Niall’s shoulder.

"Of course he is! He got into a fight with Louis!" Niall exasperated, pointing to the said boy.

"Well, if he tries anything, we'll help you, won’t we, Harry?" Tyler offered the help with a sincere smile.

"Uh, of course we'll help Niall," Harry said a bit nervous. Just thinking about the things that could happen because of Brandon, Harry could feel a shiver running through his spine. But he liked Niall and already considered all the boys his friends, so he would help in whatever he could.

"What about a round of milkshake to celebrate?" Tyler asked, changing the topic and trying to ease the mood.

"Now you’re speaking my language, Tyler!" Louis said, smiled wide making his eyes crinkle. "Are you coming, Harry?" He asked, looking expectantly.

"Sure… I just—I  just can’t stay for too long, I need to go to the bookstore," Harry mumbled, brows furrowed as he remembered his every day duty.

"That’s fine, just let me enjoy your company some more," Louis said looking smug making Harry feel his face warm.

"I think I see something going on here..." Niall joked, making things worse.

"No—I'm—I mean—I'm-" Harry tried to say something, stumbling over words but nothing came out. He sighed resigned and walked out to the locker room feeling his whole body go red.

"Wow, Louis, really smooth!" Liam joked, with a hand covering his mouth.

"I couldn’t help it, ok?" Louis mumbled, scratching the back of his head hiding his flushed face.

"And I thought it was just Hisao and Tyler..." Niall mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm going to shower and get changed," Louis sassed, going to the locker room followed by Tyler who just laughed loudly.

One hour later the five boys were at the diner downtown each one with a milkshake laughing and talking excitedly. Harry looked at his cell phone and was surprised as the time had passed so quick. "Guys, I have to go to the bookstore." He said as he stood up and put his bag on his shoulder.

"I'll walk you, Harry," Louis offered, also getting up and picking up his bag. The gesture made Liam, Niall and Tyler whistle and make jokes leaving Harry extremely red.

"Don’t mind them, Harry. They’re just jealous," Louis spoke with a smug face and pulled Harry by the hand toward the diner door. The two boys left and Harry started walking toward the bookstore. He was still flushed and not daring to look into Louis’ face.

 ♠

"I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Louis said, looking at Harry after walking for a few minutes. “I'll try to behave," he spoke again, squeezing the hand he was still holding.

Harry didn’t answered at first, he was trying to deal with the emotions going through his head and the warmth coming from Louis’ hand was making things more difficult. Before Louis could feel his clammy hand, he took a deep breath and whispered hesitantly, "I... I don’t... want you to behave..."

Louis stopped walking and stood in front of Harry. His eye were open wide, surprised at the boy's response.

"Harry—"

"Sorry! I—I shouldn’t have said that, I—" Harry interrupted quickly, trying to cut off any possible negative answer that could come from Louis. But Harry couldn’t finish his sentence as he felt Louis’ lips on his. Right there on a sidewalk. Harry’s breath came into halt surprised with Louis’ move. It wasn’t exactly a kiss, Louis was just pressing his lips against his. Harry closed his eyes releasing the breath he was holding and felt Louis's lips, they were soft and warm, but he could barely focus on the sensation. As fast as Louis's lips touched fast they were gone.

"If I didn’t kiss you now I think I would never have the courage again," Louis said quietly, taking a deep breath. Their noses were touching and their eyes were still closed.

"Okay," Harry replied, nodding still in shock, not daring to open his eyes or move.

"If you didn’t like it... I won’t do it again—" Louis said uncertainly, pulling away and looking at Harry in the eyes.

"No!" Harry blurted, opening his eyes and looking at Louis. "I mean—I liked it, you can—you can do it again," he tried once more, taking a deep breath.

"Can I?" Louis asked expectantly, squeezing Harry’s hand.

"Mhm." Harry hummed, nodding and biting his lower lip.

They kissed again, this time with more ease. As their lips touched, Harry felt one of Louis' hands slip behind his neck, pulling him closer. He sighed and gripped the hem of Louis’ shirt and his tongue teasing him asking for permission to enter and he allowed. It was as if Harry was inebriated, dizzy with that sensation. He let his tongue to be guided by Louis' movements, when they were almost out of breath they pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Come on, Curly or you're going to be late!" Louis said, kissing one more time and pulled Harry by the hand unable to hide the smile and cheeks flushed. He laughed in a cutest way Harry had ever seen in his life.

When they arrived at the bookstore and opened the door the two boys were greeted by a loud noise and a "Shit!" coming from somewhere in the back of the store.

"Gems?" Harry called worriedly, walking to the counter.

"Harry! Hi!" His sister greeted, appearing from behind the counter looking anxious.

"Gems, what happened?" He asked, frowning as he approached.

"What—Nothing! Nothing happened..." she stammered wiping her hands on her clothes and tried to hide something.

"Gemma!" Harry demanded.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" Gemma said, holding her hands up in surrender, "I broke the vase Robin gave to Mum, okay? I just knocked it over, I got scared when the shop bell rang and I knocked it over! "

"Oh, that's bad..." he said, twisting his lower lip.

"I know! Please, Harry, don’t tell them! I'll try to fix it later, I promise!" Gemma pleaded.

"Okay, okay, don’t worry," Harry reassured his sister.

"Thank you, little brother! You're the best!" Gemma said, sighing in relief. It was at that moment that she realized that Harry was holding hands with the boy who entered with him in the store. Harry noticed this and felt his face burn. "Harry, you naughty boy..." she laughed, pointing her index finger to him.

"Shut up, Gems!" He said, embarrassed fussing with his hair.

The girl decided to ignore her brother and extended a hand to Louis, "I'm Gemma, nice to meet you!"

"Louis, nice to meet you too," Louis answered, greeting the blonde. "I’m going to take a look at some books back there... is that okay?" Louis asked, pointing with his free hand. Harry nodded in response and he went to one of the farthest shelves at the back of the shop.

"Harry!" Gemma shrieked, clapping her hands.

"Gemma," Harry sighed annoyed, mentally rolling his eyes.

"Don’t 'Gemma' me! Come on, spill it!" She demanded, pushing herself forward on the counter.

"Oh God, why do you do this to me?" Harry muttered, looking at the ceiling.

"Spill it!" She insisted and slapped her brother's shoulder.

"He kissed me, okay, happy now!?" He whispered, coming closer to Gemma so Louis couldn’t listen to them.

"Are you kidding?" Gemma asked, eyes widened.

"No..." Harry replied, unable to hide the smile and the burning in his face. "It was good, I think I went well for a first kiss, there was even a tongue involved..." he continued biting his lower lip.

Gemma gave an excited squeak and hugged her brother, "Oh my God, I can’t believe it!"  "And now what?" She asked curiously.

"Now what what? We came here, that's all," Harry concluded.

"You know what I'm talking about, Harry," Gemma said, annoyed.

"I don’t know, Gemma, this just happened, but... I hope he's really interested because I like him, like, I _really like_ him..." Harry said, biting his thumb.

"And he's hot," Gemma remarked, looking at Louis. The boy was flipping through a book  totally focused.

"He's the captain of the football team," Harry informed her.

"Oh, now it makes sense... He’s fit ... Harry you naughty boy!" She joked.

"Gemma!" Harry exclaimed, but the burning in his face wasn’t giving a rest.

"I'm just telling the truth!" Gemma said, raising her hands in surrender.

"I'm going to pretend I didn’t hear that." Harry said, rolling his eyes, "So, where's Mum and Robin?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Robin's in the back in the office and Mum's already home," Gemma replied, turning to the broken vase. "Which reminds me, little brother, that you can go home. It’s been a quiet day, Robin and I are doing fine," she glanced at Louis direction to check if the boy was distracted and twirled her finger over the mess and the vase was back in its old form as nothing had happened.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, looking at Louis and confirmed he didn’t see anything.

"Absolutely! Shoo, shoo! Go home, have fun and invite Louis have dinner with us," she said, waving her hands in a dismissing gesture.

Harry took a deep breath holding the answer to his sister and glared at her. He fixed his bag on his shoulder and went to Louis picking up the book he was reading and putting it back on the shelf. Louis just stared at him, frowning, not understanding what was happening.

"Let's go home," Harry said, turning to him.

"But... I thought you were going to help your sister?" Louis commented, frowning.

"That was the plan, but that evil being said that today is been quiet and she and Robin are fine so i can go home, which means we can play video games, what do you say?" Harry explained, glaring at Gemma who was typing something on the computer.

"I say it's a great idea!" Louis replied, giving him a peck on the lips. When he realized what he had done, he opened his eyes wide and froze. "I'm sorry!" He blurted nervously, covering his mouth with one hand.

"It’s all right, Lou," Harry said, smiling gently. He took Louis' hand from his mouth and kissed him.

Louis sighed relieved, and smiled mischievously, "I thought she was the jealous type!" He joked.

"She's a menace!" Harry replied laughing, pulling Louis by the hand out of the store. "Is this alright for you?" He asked, raising their clasped hands when they were outside.

"Absolutely!"

"I'm just going to text my mum to tell her you coming over, okay?" Harry informed, taking his cell phone from his pocket as they walked to the bus stop.

 ♠

When the boys arrived at Harry’s house, he stood by the front door and looked at Louis untangling their hands. "Uh, if you don’t mind, I don’t want to tell mum about us yet," he murmured shyly.

"It’s ok, no problem," Louis agreed, nodding.

"You sure?” Harry asked, doubting he might had upset him. “It's just that I know my mum, if she knows about us now, she'll want to promote dinners and wedding ceremonies and all those things! And it’ll be really awkward!" he continued, gesturing his hands as if showing all the possible extravaganza his mother could do.

Louis laughed with amusement and nodded again. "Don’t worry, Haz, I know how it feels, my mum would do the same and... We need to see this thing between us goes," he said using his finger to point to them.

"Okay," Harry agreed, nodding and gulping.

Harry opened the door and called his mum, he listened closely when she answered. Apparently she was in the kitchen so he and Louis went there. She was taking a cake from the oven and grinned when she saw her son. "Hey baby, how was it today?" She greeted, depositing the form on the counter and kissed her son’s cheek.

"I joined the football team and I'm on the first team!" Harry told excited, letting his bag on a chair.

"Oh my God, this is fantastic!" his mum cheered, and shared a high-five with her son. "I'm so proud of you, my love," she said, hugging Harry.

"Well, thanks to Louis," Harry said, untangling himself from his mother’s embrace and turning to Louis, who was watching everything from the kitchen’s door.

"Oh, hello!" Anne greeted, waving when she saw the boy Harry was talking about.

"Hello, Mrs. Styles, it’s nice to meet you," Louis said, holding out his hand. Harry was holding his laugh behind his mother.

"Oh, so polite,” Anne joked, looking back at her son and winking. “And it's Twist, dear," Anne said, shaking Louis hand. Harry couldn’t take any longer and bursted laughing.

"Oh, shit-I mean-I'm sorry, Mrs. Twist!" Louis stuttered, trying to fix his mistake.

"No problem, dear! Just call me Anne," Harry’s mother answered laughing along with Harry who was drying his tears from laughing so hard.  "Are you staying for dinner? I won’t take no for an answer!" she asked, putting a hand on her chest and taking a deep breath.

"Oh, ‘bout that... Harry invited me to play video game and stay for dinner, so... yeah!" Louis answered sheepishly, scratching behind his neck trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Great!" Anne cheered, clapping once.

"I’m gonna show Louis around and then we’ll go play some FIFA," Harry spoke, taking his bag and heading to the stairs.

Harry led Louis to his bedroom, and when they entered the room Louis closed the door behind him and saw Harry dropping his bag on a chair next to a desk. He let his own where he was, walked closer to Harry. He slid his hands through the curls and pulled kissing him again, instinctively Harry whimpered and put his hands on Louis’ waist corresponding to the kiss.

"Wow, any special reason?" Harry asked, breathless as they parted.

"I've wanted to do this since we left the bookstore," Louis said, shaking his head in an attempt to unravel his thoughts without success. He kissed Harry again and guided them toward the bed. Harry seemed to have the same problem regarding his thoughts and let himself be led by Louis. They laid down and continued kissing with Louis on top of Harry, each leg on one side of his hips, one hand resting on the bed supporting himself and the other caressing Harry's face. Harry sighed into the kiss and let his hands run up and down Louis’ back.

"Are you sure you want to go downstairs play FIFA?" Louis asked, as they parted, still stroking Harry's face.

Harry shook his head and kissed Louis again pulling his body closer. They both groaned as they felt their bodies touching. Without breaking the kiss, they lay on their side intertwining their legs, Louis stroked Harry's jaw with his thumb, inebriated with the sensation of his lips. Harry squeezed Louis' shirt tightly with one of his hand and the other seemed to have a life of his own running down his back and squeezing all places it could reach. Only when they were out of breath and their lips were numb, they stopped kissing.

"I think—if you don’t want your mum knowing about us yet, we better stop." Louis said, taking a deep breath trying to control the whirlwind of feelings running through his head and stroked the back of Harry's neck.

"It's hard to stop doing something that I discovered to be so good," Harry mumbled, closing  his eyes feeling the affection.

"What do you mean?" Louis asked, furrowing.

When he realized what he’d said, Harry felt his face burn and bit his lower lip. "It's just that I— That was—I've never been kissed," he whispered.

"Harry!" Louis exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm bad at it, I know, you can say. I shouldn’t have said anything," Harry said, covering his face with both hands, not daring to look at Louis in the eyes.

"Harry," Louis called again, taking Harry’s hands from his face, forcing the boy look at him.

"What?" Harry answere resigned.

"First kiss? Really?"

Harry just nodded.

The brunette smirked and kissing Harry’s lips repeatedly.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, between the kisses trying not to giggle.

"Practicing," Louis answered, without stopping.

"Geez, just tell me I'm bad at it," Harry said, without restraining his laughter.

"Not bad," Louis said, stopping kissing, "But they say practicing leads to perfection, so…"

  



	3. Chapter 3

The days had passed and the six friends were getting closer than ever. Seeing Harry and Louis walking hand in hand, made Hisao more uninhibited and he began to walk hand in hand with Tyler as well. Tyler couldn’t help showing his happiness ever since. 

The boys had a routine now. They’d go to the cafeteria grab their food and go to the campus garden to spend the lunch time together playing football, talking and having fun. What they never realized was that Brandon and his friends were always watching them.

During football practice things became tenser. What Niall thought was going to suffer from retaliation, happened not only to him but to all of them. Whenever it was possible, Brandon and his friends were bumping, knocking, and murmuring offenses as they passed by them. Most of the time they boys ignored them, and that was making Brandon’s anger increase.

In one of his classes Hisao had to go to the bathroom. He did his business and  when leaving the place he was suddenly thrown against the wall and cornered feeling an arm pressing his neck almost choking him.

"What’s up faggot jap," Brandon sneered, smirking.

Hisao's eyes widened at the recognition of the voice and at the sight of Brandon's predatory smile. One of his friends was the one holding him by the neck, but Hisao didn’t recall his name. He was a tall red-haired boy with pale skin and face covered in freckles, his piercing green eyes were full of hate and his wicked smirk was sending chill to Hisao’s body. Fearing something worse to happen Hisao kept quiet and looked away.

"I heard you're Tyler’s girlfriend. Wow, you all like taking in the back, right? This is so disgusting... Makes me wanna puke," Brandon commented. 

Hisao shuddered when he heard that, but still remained silent.

"Are you scared, faggot?" Brandon's friend asked.

"People like you should die. Be beaten till you can’t get up and then… Boom!” Brandon taunted making a gun gesture with his finger at the side of his head. "Let’s go, Jake. We can have more fun later,” Brandon said as he left. Brandon's friend, Jake, pushed Hisao against the wall once more and walked away with his friend laughing.

As the boys pulled away, Hisao slid to the floor and sat down, panic took over his body and he began to shiver and gasp. He was gripping his neck like he was still being choked, the feeling of Jake's arm still present. His legs felt like jelly and he couldn’t stand up. His hands were sweaty, heart racing like he’d ran ten miles. He brought his hands to his chest and tried to calm himself down. The dread was so intense he burst into tears and sobbed. A few minutes later he managed to recover, he stood up and went back to the bathroom to wash his face and go to class. He never mentioned it to any of his friends.

♠

Brandon's group assaults became more frequent as the weeks passed. Hisao still hadn’t said anything to anyone, but he couldn’t hide his nervousness whenever he saw the group nearby. Tyler tried several times to talk to Hisao to find out what was happening, but the boy never said anything. 

At first the assaults were just pushing, shoving and swearing until the day the aggressions started. The first punch was on his stomach when he was in the library studying while Tyler was on practice, Jake and another boy were there and cornered him in one of the corridors. He was threatened and Jake incited him to react, as Hisao didn’t do anything, he was punched. Tyler noticed Hisao gripping his stomach and whimpering softly all the way home. Hisao said it was just a stomach ache, he was nervous because the midterms were close. 

The other day they met at the school exit, Hisao was limping. 

He had stumbled and bruised his foot as he left the classroom. 

One afternoon Tyler went to Hisao's house and greeted him with a hug. Hisao shuddered and winced as he felt Tyler's hand tighten on his shoulder. 

He had hurt himself when he was cleaning his room.

In addition to the aggressions, Hisao was constantly scared and jumpy, nervous to have to do things alone. In one lunch break Harry and Tyler were waiting for him to pick up his food so they could head to the gardens when Harry noticed Hisao seemed to be looking for someone. He turned to look at Tyler and the boy was looking at Hisao too, thoughtful.

"Ty, is Hisao okay?" Harry whispered, worriedly.

Tyler looked at Harry as he was out of a trance, "I don’t know... He's been strangely off lately. I tried to talk to him several times, but he always made excuses. I don’t know what else to do and I'm terribly worried. He’s scared of everything; he's always looking around like he’s been watched... I don’t know what to do, Harry," he confessed, letting out a long sigh.

"I'll try to talk to him, okay?" Harry offered, as Hisao approached.

"Did you get everything you need, baby?" Tyler asked, going to give his boyfriend a kiss. 

Hisao turned his face away and he was kissed on the cheek, as he notice what Tyler was about to do. He just nodded, head lowered and walked out the cafeteria. Harry saw the moment when Tyler's eyes filled with tears and reached a hand trying to comfort his friend. Tyler silently shook his head and headed for the school campus.

At the gardens Harry made up an excuse of finishing the next class homework to sit next to Hisao while the other boys were playing some footie.

"Hey Hisao!" He greeted cheerfully, sitting down next to his friend. He noticed the hiss and flinch Hisao made when he was startled by his presence.

"Uh, H-Hi Harry," Hisao replied quietly.

"I couldn’t do my homework for next class, could you help me?" Harry asked opening his notebook.

"S—Sure," Hisao replied, fixing his glasses.

Harry started to say something random by pretending not to understand what was asked and watched Hisao carefully. Hisao didn’t pay attention, he just kept looking around, as if looking for something, or someone.

"Hisao?" Harry called, taking the boy out of the trance.

"Oh, sorry Harry, what did you say?" Hisao replied looking at him.

"Hisao, are you okay?" Harry asked whispering, his face close to Hisao.

"Y—Yes, I’m—I’m fine Harry," Hisao answered, fumbling with his notebook.

"Are you sure? You look anxious lately..." Harry pressed.

"N—No, I'm just worried about the exams, that's all," Hisao said, lowering his head and fixing his glasses once again.

"Ok, but... If you need anything, I'm here, okay? You can talk to me," Harry offered, smiling gently.

"O—ok, thanks. I'm just distracted, worried about the exams, really…” Hisao repeated, sighing. “I'm going to pay attention this time I promise, what were you asking about the homework?" He spoke dismissing the other topic.

♠

Harry entered the dressing room after training when he heard sobs coming from the showers. As he approached, he saw Tyler sitting under the shower crying his heart out.

"Tyler! Tyler! What happened?" Harry called, turning off the shower and grabbing a towel to cover his friend kneeling beside him.

"I don’t know what to do anymore, Harry!” Tyler spoke through his sobs, hugging Harry in a tight grip. “I don’t know!"

"What happened? Tell me!" Harry urged, putting a hand on Tyler’s face.

"H—Hisao, I don’t know what else to do with him! I don’t know what he wants!" Tyler cried.

"What are you talking about, Tyler? You’re scaring me!"

"I don’t understand what’s going on! Sometimes he—he doesn’t want me to touch him, repeals me and sometimes—sometimes he clings to me with like his life depended on it!” Tyler wailed, trying to breathe gasping for air. “I know something is happening, but I don’t know what is it and I feel like my hands are tied because I can’t help him and I his panicking looks, I  _ feel _ his fear! I've never felt so helpless!" he kept speaking, as he couldn’t contain his words anymore.

Harry let his friend vent and comforted him as he cried. When Tyler was calmer they pulled apart and Harry spoke. "I have an idea, but I don’t know if it's one of the best, but..."

"Anything, Harry. Anything is valid," Tyler pleaded, grabbing his friend's shirt.

"Mm... Why don’t—Why don’t you follow Hisao?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"What do you mean follow him?" Tyler asked, confused and furrowing his brows.

"Well, whenever he's alone... follow him. Say that you’re busy and can’t go with him when he asks you to. If he says he needs to go somewhere, go hidden to see what's going on," Harry suggested, shrugging. "I know it's not one of the best ideas, it's invasion of privacy, but... Desperate situations call for desperate measurement, right?" he asked, looking expectantly.

"Mmm, maybe... maybe you're right..." Tyler replied, pondering the suggestion. "Alright, I'll do it," he decided.

"Okay, if you need help, you can count on me," Harry offered, nodding once.

"Thanks, Harry" Tyler answered relieved, hugging Harry.

"It’s okay,” Harry answered, returning the hug and kissing the top of Tyler’s head. “Come on, you need to dry yourself and put some clothes on, or you’re gonna get sick,” he said helping Tyler getting up.

♠

At night, Harry and Louis were cuddling on the couch at Harry’s place watching a movie before dinner and Louis realized that Harry wasn’t paying attention.

"Haz, are you alright?" Louis asked, caressing Harry’s cheek.

"Mm, I'm worried..." harry mumbled, closing his eyes at Louis’ touch.

"Worried about what, baby?" Louis questioned, frowning.

"Hisao and Tyler," Harry answered exhaling. 

"Oh, so you’ve noticed too?" Louis commented, as a matter of factly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, frowning looking at Louis and sitting on the couch untangling their bodies.

"It’s just—Like, Hisao is acting like he’s been watched all the time and Tyler is always with that look on his face." Louis explained, gesturing his hands and shrugging.

Harry told what happened in the dressing room and the plan he suggested to Tyler. 

"It's a valid idea—but I think we'd better keep an eye on them too. If it's something serious— I don’t know, maybe if it's something more serious we'll be around and we can help..." 

“Yeah, okay,” Harry pondered the idea, biting his lower lip. 

"Okay, so get that frown off your face and come here, I need my boyfriend's kisses!" Louis said pulling Harry by the shirt and kissing him.

"Boyfriend?" Harry asked, widening his eyes surprised with what he heard.

"Yeah... Erhm, if you want to be—of course," Louis stuttered, feeling his cheeks burning. "I've been thinking about it and... and... I thought it was cool—But if you don’t—" 

And Harry interrupted, kissing him fervently. "I loved the idea," he spoke as a big smile formed.

♠

Following Harry’s suggestion Tyler tried to be apart from Hisao as much as he could so he could follow his boyfriend, but the only times they were apart were when they had separate classes which meant he wasn’t able to check on the boy. Harry and Louis also weren’t much of a help, as Harry, Tyler and Hisao didn’t have classes together except for Chemistry and P.E. and Louis had no class in common as he was in a different year.

Tyler and Harry updated each other whenever they had the opportunity and Harry automatically informed Louis about their updates. Hisao remained apprehensive and anxious, Tyler already knew that whenever Hisao appeared sweaty and trembling something had happened. The problem was that this happened randomly so it was impossible to have an exact notion of when something would go wrong. Tyler’s despair only got worse.

One day, to Tyler's relief, Hisao asked him to go with him to the library after school to study. Tyler make a quick and foolish excuse so he could execute his plan. It was hard to see Hisao's frightened look when he denied the company, but it was necessary. Tyler waited a bit so he could gain more distance from his boyfriend and then followed him. When he arrived near the library building he came upon the scene that made his blood run cold; Hisao was being dragged by Brandon and his friends toward the P.E building.

Tyler was so frightened he couldn’t react immediately and listened to his cries for help. When his brain was able to process everything again, he quickly sent a message to Harry and rushed to help his cherished boyfriend.

♠

Harry had just said goodbye to Louis and was going to take the bus to go to the bookstore when he received a very confused text from Tyler asking for help in the P.E. building and he ran off back to school. When he arrived at the building where the couple was, he heard several voices, some laughing, some saying things he couldn’t distinguish, perhaps out of nervousness. He dropped the bag in the hallway and headed toward the gym’s doors, pushing them hard to open. 

Harry was horrified at the scene; Hisao’s clothes were covered in blood and he was laid unconscious on the floor. There was a pool of blood around his head, his glasses were broken and his hair dishevelled. Hisao’ eyes were closed and swollen with purple spots forming. His lower lip was cut off and a trace of blood came out of his mouth. He looked like a rag doll lying on the floor and Harry could only think the worst. 

"Hisao!!" Harry shouted, in an attempt to get some response from his friend without success.

"Harry!" He heard Tyler's voice calling him. His condition wasn’t one of the best either. 

One of Brandon's friends was holding an arm around his neck, one of his eyes was almost purple, his nose bleeding and his mouth was cut. Tyler was breathing heavily and Harry didn’t want to imagine what else might have happened to his friend. 

"Harry, run! Get help, go!" Tyler screamed once more, taking Harry out of his shock, but it was too late. Brandon and the other friend were already coming toward him laughing and saying something that only later Harry could understand.

"Look at that, another faggot! And to my luck he’s Louis' bitch! Maybe now I can have my revenge, just the way I want it," Brandon chuckled. 

That chuckle made Harry's body froze completely and he couldn’t move a foot with so much fear that he felt. 

"Jake, finish this one you’ve got, because I’m going to have my fun now!" Brandon said, rubbing his hands.

"No! Run, Harry, run!" Tyler shouted, struggling in vain to get away from Jake.

Harry barely had time to have any reaction, but when he felt his arms being pulled by Brandon's other friend it seemed that something had awakened inside him and he began to struggle to break free. 

"Let me go!" He shouted, fighting the other boy. 

He felt Brandon hold his chin and stared at him. He was panting and his eyes filled with tears, but he was not going to give Brandon the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

"Are you scared, bitch? We haven’t even started the fun yet!" Brandon taunted.

"I told you to let me go!" Harry shouted, as he broke free and pushed Brandon and heard a "Harry!" behind him.

It was like everything was moving in slow motion; Jake dropped Tyler's fainted body close to Hisao’s, Brandon’s body frozen in the midst of the fall process, Brandon's other friend standing next to him was froze with his arms stretched out in his direction as if he was trying to grab him. When he turned around he saw Louis with wide eyes and mouth opened wide looking at the scene before his eyes. 

And then everything went back to normal speed. Jake dropped Tyler’s body and ran away, Brandon and his friend remained frozen and Harry was staring wide-eyed at Louis.

"Lou! Lou, help me! Hisao—Tyler!" he begged desperately, ignoring everything and heading towards his boyfriend.

At the sound of Harry's voice Louis was out of his trance, but he couldn’t react to anything. 

"Louis, please go get some help!" Harry pleaded again, eyes full of tears and not knowing where to look, whether to his boyfriend, to the frozen boys or to the two friends who laid unconscious on the floor. 

He came closer and grabbed Louis’ t-shirt, shaking him. "Louis!" 

And Louis finally fixed his gaze on the green eyes in front of him, "Impossible..." he whispered.

"What? What are-" Harry asked, confused.

"Louis!" Liam and Niall called as they entered the gym.

"What the hell—" Liam said as he took in the whole scenario around him. "Ni, go check on Hisao and Tyler and call an ambulance!" he ordered, "Louis, look at me!" He commanded, holding his best friend by the face with both hands. 

"It's not possible, Liam... We—We checked—We—" Louis whispered. He felt his eyes burn filling with tears and let them flow.

"Liam, what's he talking about?" Harry demanded, confused and still crying.

"What happened here, Harry?" Liam asked coldly, but not taking his eyes from his best friend.

"H—Hisao, Tyler—They—They... Brandon came and—" Harry tried to answer, shaking his head in confusion.

" _ Harry! _ ” Liam snapped. “What happened here??" he asked again, jaw clenched.

Harry took a deep breath, wiped his face and tried again. "Tyler followed Hisao here—because he didn’t know what else to do to help him and sent me a text saying that Hisao was in trouble and I came here. When I got here, Hisao—Hisao was already on the floor covered in blood—Oh my God!" Harry blurted, pausing for a moment to compose himself, but he was reliving everything again and then started crying again with a lump in his throat. "Brandon—Brandon was beating Tyler, Jake—"

"Who’s Jake?" Liam interrupted, finally looking at him.

"The other boy who was here—he ran off. He told Jake to finish Tyler because he was going... He was going to—take revenge on Louis with me—" Harry said not able to control himself anymore and began sobbing. He hid his face with both hands and fell on his knees.

"Harry," Liam called, letting go of Louis — who was staring at nothing, arms limp as he was defeated — and knelt down putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I was so scared, Liam! I didn’t know what to do!” Harry wept, looking desperate and gripping firmly on Liam’s shirt. “Tyler told me to run and call for help but I couldn’t move—I just kept thinking they were going to hit us until we died and no one was going to come and help us!" He continued.

"Shh... It's okay Harry, it's over..." Liam consoled, hugging Harry tightly and holding his head against his shoulder while the boy sobbed. "How did those kids get frozen?" he asked calmly.

Harry didn’t want to respond and only shook his head. "I want my mum, I—I need my mum..."

"Okay, okay, let's call your mum. Calm down, where's your phone?" Liam instructed drying Harry’s face as best as he could.

Harry tried to pull the phone out of his pocket with shaking hands and handed it to Liam. He pressed the call button on Harry's mother's number and put the phone to his ear and hugged Harry who was crying in dismay. Liam tried to explain the situation the best way possible to Anne.

"I want to talk to her, Liam," Harry sniffed, trying to dry his face and grabbing the phone. "Mum?" Harry called. At the sound of his mother's voice, Harry began to cry again, "Mum, come get me, Mum!" He pleaded through sobs.

"Harry, what happened?" He heard Anne asking nervous.

"I don’t want to talk now—just come get me, please, I want to go home," he pleaded again.

"Honey, where are you?" his mother asked entering the bookstore’s office and getting her purse. She noticed Robin looking at her worried and she raised her index finger in a gesture for her husband to wait and he nodded.

"I'm at the school gym," Harry sniffed.

"At the school gym?” She repeated, so Robin could listen. “Okay honey, you need to calm down, Robin is going to pick you up and I'm coming right away," 

Robin got up from the desk and took the car keys and left the store. Anne found a sharpie in one of the drawers and drew a door on one of the office walls. She opened the door and entered it leaving the room.

♠

When Harry hung up with his Mum he felt exhausted, his head weighing a ton. He let  his body be held up by Liam. He looked around and noticed Niall talking with Louis about something he couldn’t listen to.

"Harry," Liam called out gently. Harry hummed and Liam continued, "The ambulance is already on its way, everything’s going to be okay, okay?" 

Harry nodded and closed his eyes again as he felt Liam’s hand caressing his hair sighing deeply.

"Harry!" He heard his mother's voice calling. "Oh my God!" Anne exclaimed when she saw the scene. Her instincts quickly took over and she unfroze the two boys who continued their attitudes from where they had stopped and were screaming and thrashing. When they noticed the people in the place, they stopped abruptly and tried to compose themselves. 

"You better call your parents. You’re in serious trouble,” Anne advised coldly. 

Brandon and his friend ignored what she said and ran out of school.

"Mum?" Harry murmured, pulling away from Liam and wiping one of his eyes with his hand.

"Baby, how do you feel?" Anne asked, kneeling in front of her son and holding his face in her hands.

"Tired. My head hurts" He replied, looking for comfort in his mother's arms like a helpless child.

"Shh, all right, love. We'll go home soon, okay?" she said, stroking her son's face and kissing the top of his head. "Are you Liam?" She asked, seeing the boy kneeling next to her son.

"Yes, ma'am." Liam nodded.

"Thank you for calling," Anne thanked, smiling gratefully. "Have you called the ambulance yet?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am, they're on their way." Liam promptly answered.

"Okay dear, thank you so much. For everything," Anne thanked again.

"No problem. I'm going to... check on Louis and Niall," Liam said excusing himself and getting up. 

That was when Anne realized that her son's boyfriend was there too and saw him discussing something with Liam and the boy named Niall and then Louis left with him. As the two boys walked through the door Robin rushed in without paying attention to them.

"Harry!" He called worriedly, "Sweet Jesus!" He exclaimed, taking in the whole scenario. "Anne, what happened here?" He asked approaching his wife and stepson. "Harry, son, come here," Robin said, taking Harry in his arms and stroking his hair. He felt his hands tighten his shirt as Harry was looking for a safe haven. But Harry didn’t answer his question.

"From what Harry was able to tell me," Liam replied, approaching, "Brandon—he's from our football team, and two more friends dragged Hisao—our friend— here. Tyler came after them to try to help, but they got him too, that's when Harry showed up. Brandon and Louis don’t get along and Brandon knew that Harry and Louis—well... From what I could understand, he was going to take revenge on Louis by hurting Harry," he finished.

"Oh my God!" Anne exclaimed, putting her hands to her mouth, "Harry, did they do anything to you, son?" She asked, looking for bruises on his body.

"No, ma'am. That was when we arrived... Harry managed to get away, but the two boys were... well... you saw—there's not much to explain..." Liam interceded again.

"Well... about that," Anne cleared her throat, "I'd like to ask you to be discreet and don’t tell anyone about it. It's a… family thing," she explained nervously, rubbing her hands on her pants. "We need to talk to Harry about this first and if he wants to, he'll talk to you, but for now..." Anne asked with pleading eyes.

"It’s okay, we won’t say anything. I... I need to call my parents and try to find Hisao’s and Tyler's parents so... I’m going to—I’m going to the principal’s office while the ambulance hasn’t arrived and I'll be right back." Liam explained, excusing himself.

♠

Hours later Harry had been taken to the hospital along with Tyler and Hisao, he was examined and released. At first his catatonic state was due to the shock of the whole situation, he and his parents had information on Tyler’s and Hisao’s conditions and went home. 

Everything was fine with Tyler, the doctors examined him and bandaged his bruises and released him, but Hisao's condition wasn’t the best. He would have to be hospitalized because of the bruises on his body, especially in his head.

When Harry and his family left, Hisao was still unconscious and their parents were at the hospital reception waiting for new updates. He said goodbye to everyone as best as he could and went home. As they entered the house, Gemma rushed to him but he went straight to his bedroom without sparing a glance at his sister. It was like he was in a autopilot mechanism. He showered, laid down, and slept heavily. Late at night Anne came into the room with some soup, but Harry didn’t eat. Just from smelling the food, he had the urge to vomit. Anne hugged him and laid with him until he fell asleep again.

The next day Harry couldn’t get out of bed or said a single word. Anne and Robin went to the bookstore and left Gemma taking care of him. Whenever his sister could she’d went to his bedroom and checked on him. At lunch time Harry managed to eat a light sandwich and laid down again. When Anne and Robin arrived from the bookstore, Anne went to his room, laid down beside him and filled him with kisses and affection. Harry was lying with his head on his mother's chest and she was caressing his hair when she murmured, "Liam went to the bookstore today. He wanted to know how you were doing."

"Mum," Harry mumbled, flinching and tightened his grip.

"Honey, I know you don’t want to talk about what happened and I respect that. But I also want you to understand that at some point we’ll have to talk. I won’t force you to do anything; we will talk when you feel ready, but don’t hide in here nor pretend nothing had happened," she said gently, still stroking his hair.

Harry nodded, but decided to change the subject, "Any word from Hisao?"

Anne sighed heavily. "He woke up with a migraine, but apparently, he’s okay. All the bruises were superficial, but since he was hit a lot in the head, the doctors want to keep him as much as they can in the hospital in observation. I believe that in another day or two he will be released.”

“Thanks, mum. Do you mind if I get some sleep? I feel tired." Harry pleaded, feeling his eyes heavy.

"Sure, honey. Sleep, I'll stay with you, okay?” She comforted.

Harry nodded quickly falling asleep.

♠

Seven messages. That was the total number of messages that Harry sent to Louis without any kind of response. He didn’t send anything that required a proper answer, he just wrote 'Lou' and hit send. 

For seven days he’d wake up and send the same message. Nothing. 

For seven days Harry waited for a visit from Louis. Nothing. 

For seven days Liam and Niall went to visit him. Harry never mentioned Louis much less the two boys. 

For seven days the two friends tried to cheer Harry up, but as the days went by the absence of Louis became unbearable and he stopped seeing his friends. Even so Liam and Niall went to his house to bring his homework and give updates about Hisao.

Hisao was already at home and was recovering well, due to the bruises he felt severe pains in the stomach and migraines. He was also going to counselling so he could get back to school. 

Tyler also visited Harry a few times, always giving support and giving news about Hisao.

Brandon and his friends — according to Niall, Liam and Tyler — were expelled and seemed to be moving out of town. The news of what happened with the three friends reverberated in an overwhelming way causing shock in the entire city.

It was Harry's second week at home when his mother appeared at the door of his bedroom. He was in bed doing some homework when he noticed her presence. She sat on the bed facing him. He knew he couldn’t avoid the conversation and took a deep breath, closed his books and notebook.

"I'm going back to school tomorrow," he murmured, head lowered.

"Darling, that's not exactly what I came here to talk about," Anne said as gently as possible.

"I... I don’t want to use my magic anymore..." Harry confessed biting his lower lip.

"Because it made Louis leave you." Anne stated.

There. It was said out loud. As much as he tried he couldn’t avoid the flinch.

Anne saw his son's eyes fill with tears and she held his hands, "Honey, maybe... Maybe he's trying to assimilate everything that happened, just like you," she mused.

"It's been a week, Mum.  _ A week _ . Don’t you think that was enough time? After everything that happened, he didn’t call or send any texts to know how I am dealing with the whole thing,” Harry spoke feeling the lump forming in his throat. “I think he made it pretty clear what he thinks about everything," he finished using one hand to wipe away the tears that began to fall.

"Have you ever thought that maybe it was better this way? That maybe it’s better this had happened now than one day you decide to tell him about us and he has a worse reaction?" His mother suggested. 

Harry didn’t answer, just shrugged and continued to crying silently.

"Honey, try to get over this. Go back to school, focus on your studies, I'll help you improve your powers and your abilities and then we’ll move on.” Anne said, helping him drying his face. “I know it sounds like I don’t care, but  _ I do care _ . One day the right person will show up and it will be okay," she advised, using her hand to lift his chin and smiling a bit.

Harry pondered his mother's advice for some time, and then nodded. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Okay. You know I'm here whenever you need to, right?" He nodded again. "I'll call you when dinner’s ready and we can practice a little bit later, what do you think?" Anne suggested going to the door and opening it.

"Sure," Harry agreed, he picked up his books again and returned to his homework.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

"Hey," Louis greeted, he leaned against the lockers next to Harry’s. He took the jacket Harry was trying to balance on his shoulder in an attempt to help him.

"Hi," Harry replied, struggling with the amount of stuff he was putting in his bag so he could take it home. When he accomplished his mission the couple headed to the school’s entrance walking side by side.

"Are you going to the bookstore today?" Louis asked, squeezing discreetly Harry's hand.

"Yeah, but I don’t think I'm going to stay there for too long. I have so much homework to do and my mum is there so I think things are under control." Harry answered, nodding and squeezing his eyes with his fingers. 

"It’s alright, I'm going home anyway, I need to study. Midterms are almost patting my back and I haven’t studied anything yet, but if you want to do something later just text me, okay?" Louis offered, fixing the jacket on his shoulder along with his bag. 

"Sure," Harry answered, accepting the quick peck Louis gave and they parted in opposite directions.

Louis was messing with his cell phone when he realized he was still carrying Harry’s jacket. He turned around and headed back hoping to still get his boyfriend on his way to the bus stop. When he got close to the school entrance he saw Harry running into the building with an alarming expression and promptly followed him.

At first Louis lost sight of Harry, but soon he caught a sight of him heading to the gym building and ran toward the place. As he got closer, he heard Harry yelling at someone pleading to be released. The fear he felt hearing the pleads was tremendous and his body shuddered. He didn’t think twice and pushed the doors forcefully, shouting his Harry's name, he just didn’t expect what he witnessed.

Harry was pushing Brandon and one of his friends and the two frozen in mid-air, Jake was dropping Tyler's limp body on the ground and running away through another exit on the opposite side of the gym. Hisao's body was in the middle of a pool of blood. But what shocked him most was seeing Harry — the person he liked most, his boyfriend —   _ freezing _ two boys in the middle of the gym. 

Harry turned to him and spoke things his brain wasn’t processing, his voice was just a muffled sound to his ears. Then he managed to distinguish the requests for help, but the shock was so measureless he couldn’t order his body to do anything.

"Louis!" Harry called again, and Louis finally managed to stare at his boyfriend. — Boyfriend?

"Impossible..." he whispered. 

A whirlwind of things and feelings began to go through his head.  _ How could that boy be a Witch? _ Everything about him was normal—His life was normal, his sister, his parents, his house, HE himself. All right, he asked Niall to check on him—and he did. Louis was still suspicious so he checked it himself. Nothing. Not a trace.  _ How was that possible?  _ Louis barely noticed when his two best friends came crashing into him. He heard Liam saying something, pulling his shirt, but nothing made any more sense unti.

"Louis, look at me!" Liam commanded, holding his face with both hands. And he looked, but still, nothing made sense. 

He felt his eyes and nose burn and sought comfort in his friend, letting the tears flow, "It's not possible, Liam... We—We checked—We—"

After that, Liam went to help Harry and Niall took his place trying to console him. 

"Louis, come here, sit down," Niall pleaded, leading him to one of the benches holding his hands. 

"Niall, he's a... he—we checked! He was clean! How?" Louis bombarded questions. 

"I don’t know how that's possible, but it's Harr—"

"No!" Louis yelled, interrupting Niall.

"Lou?" Niall called, frowning at Louis’ reaction afraid what he could possibly say about Harry.

"No, Niall!" Louis said, rubbing his face with both hands.

"Louis, he's our friend!" Niall said, pointing in Harry’s direction.

"I'm not friend with those abominations!" Louis hissed, face red and eyes full of anger.

"Don’t say that! Harry is not an abomination and you know that!" Niall spat back, refusing to accept what Louis was saying.

"My life is to hunt things like him, they hurt people, they always think about their own benefits!" Louis accused, jaw clenched.

"It’s not true! Harry is not like that! Not all Witches are like that, Louis! You know his family and they're good people!" Niall spoke, trying to appease and putting his hands on Louis's shoulders.

"Ni, get Louis out of here," Liam demanded, approached the two sat on the benches. "I’m gonna talk to the principal, I need to tell him what happened here. Take Louis home, as soon as it all calms down, I'll go there, okay?" he checked, touching Niall’s shoulder.

"Don’t worry, Li. Let's go, Lou." Niall said, helping Louis standing up and leaving the gym barely noticing Robin as they exited the building.

♠

Even after going home, Louis didn’t say a word about what happened at school. Niall and Liam tried to make him say something, but it was in vain. The days went by and Louis seemed to be ignoring everything around him, especially things regarding Harry. He didn’t even noticed his two best friends were visiting the said boy. He was only studying and practicing. 

His feelings were a mess. Yes, he liked Harry— that was a fact, but what Niall had said to him in the gym was also true. Harry was a good person and his family were nice people too. They had always been very caring and considerate whenever he was at their house. Anne and Robin always treated him like family, but... Was it all a farce? Did they know about him?—No, he never left a loophole, never needed to mention anything about his out-of-school activities, there had been no hunting assignment for him in a long time. 

Should he eliminate Harry and his family? Take advantage of that delicate moment and hunt everyone? What if he had to kill Harry? —  Yes, kill. — Could he do it? He needed to think about all the options. Could he do anything with that kind kid and his loving family? It were times like these that Louis shook his head and focused on his studies. It was better not to think, he decided.

Liam and Niall also weren’t going to his house much often anymore, which he understood perfectly, after all, they liked Harry. But why did they decide to protect him so quickly? Why were they on Harry's side? They were hunters just like him, they should think alike! Or not? 

The two friends always sent messages about Tyler’s and Hisao’s conditions, but they never talked about Harry, apparently they understood Louis's position and were respecting his space. Well, at least that's what Louis thought until he saw the door of his locker slam sharply and a very angry Liam appeared as soon as the locker door closed.

"How long will you be acting like this?" Liam inquired, crossing his arms trying to intimidate.

"I don’t know what you're talking about, Liam," Louis replied dryly, not looking at his friend and taking his bag from the floor and walking away.

"Louis, you know very well what I'm talking about." Liam demanded, following Louis.

Louis kept quiet, trying to ignore his friend and not get angry. 

"Harry is a good lad—"

"Oh, don’t give me this shit, Liam!" Louis cut him off, finally turning his head to look at Liam straight in the eyes.

"He is a good person! And you were boyfriends!" Liam reasoned, raising his hands.

"NO! Don’t you dare mention that." Louis seethed, raising his finger to Liam.

"Oh really? And why not? Because it’s the truth? You know that Harry is a nice person, that everyone in his family are good people, don’t pretend that what you two had was a lie, you know it wasn’t!" Liam dared, ignoring Louis behaviour.

"C’mon Liam, are you really going to use this against me now? You know the kind of humans his kind is! You know very well why we hunt them!" Louis said, done with the conversation and walking down the hall.

"No! We hunt people who don’t care about others, and neither Harry nor anyone in his family is like that!” Liam exasperated, following behind. “Louis, it's been two weeks, don’t you wanna know how Harry is? Has this hatred taken over so fast?" Liam inquired, knowing the hit a nerve.

"You know what, Liam? I'm not going to have this conversation with you." Louis said decisively, turning his back to his friend ready to go to his class. 

But life is never fair, is it? When he turned around he was face to face with Harry in the middle of the hallway. The two stared at each other.  _ Do I hate him? _ Louis wondered as he watched Harry's eyes fill with tears and seem to be begging for something. He preferred to ignore the pang in his chest and the urge to comfort the boy in front of him. He lowered his head and continued on his way.

♠

Louis huffed in anger as he saw Liam approaching him, his expression determined showing he wasn’t done with their previous conversation. 

"Liam, if you came here to talk about it again, you're waiting your time. I have nothing else to discuss."

"No, Louis, you need to talk about it! Don’t you see what you're doing? You're being unfair to Harry!" Liam said once again, trying to put some sense in his friend’s thick head.

"I’M being unfair?  _ Me? _ Okay Liam, let's talk about this, then, shall we? Let's forget what we are, okay? I don’t want you to tell me later that it's because we hunt down these things that I'm acting like this!" Louis said, standing up and pointing his finger at his friend. "I just need to say one thing: he lied to me. He didn’t tell me who he really is. He hid it from me, from all of us this whole time. How do you want me to trust him?"

"We lied to him as well. I can’t judge or blame him." Liam said, shrugging.

"It's different, Liam!" Louis exasperated, raising his arms.

"Different how? Enlighten me, please! Lies are all the same! They’re nothing but lies!" Liam dared, crossing his arms on his chest.

"We don’t do the things they do!" Louis said, copying his friend’s action and crossing his arms.

"And who said they hurt people?" Liam asked, shrugging one shoulder and raising one hand.

"And what proof do you have?" Louis demanded, bending his torso so he could leveled his eyes with Liam’s.

"I have no evidence, Louis. I don’t need them,” Liam answered, sighing deeply. “I just need to look at Harry, I just need to go to his house and talk to his family. And you, more than Niall and I should know this." he finished, standing up, grabbing his bag and going into the school without looking back at Louis.

♠

A week had passed and Louis was now alone. He watched as Liam and Niall began to keep Harry company at the school cafeteria. Every day he was going to get something to eat and saw the three of them talking at one of the tables, he felt Harry’s look following his movements. He tried to ignore in all possible ways that pain and emptiness in his chest. He also saw when Tyler and Hisao returned to school, he wanted to go there and hug them both and welcome them back, but the presence of that boy with curly hair and eyes begging for him prevented him. 

He was on his way home one day when he saw Jake leaning on a wall, arms crossed on his chest and wicked smile was playing in his lips. Louis went from annoyed to angry in 0.1 second.

"Tomlinson." Jake greeted, not dismissing his smirk.

"Jake. I thought you were out of town," Louis said dryly, decided in not let his temper win.

"Yes, I left. I don’t need to be in this crappy town anymore." Jake said dismissively,   shrugging.

"What are you doing here then? Did you come here to ask for a lesson on how not to beat people to death?" Louis snarled.

"Nah, I just came to give you something," Jake said, leaning off the wall not taking the satyr smile off his face. It was at this point that Louis noticed that he took Harry's bag off his shoulder and threw it toward him. 

"That’s—"

"If you don’t want your boyfriend to die, you'd better hurry. It takes a while to get to Brighton." Jake said, opening a passageway on the wall beside him and disappearing before Louis’ eyes.

Louis was bewildered, trying to absorb everything that had happened. Brighton? What had he to do with Harry and Brighton? When he connected the dots panic gripped his guts and, this time, didn’t hesitate to pick up his phone. 

"Liam? I need help." Louis said shakily.

"Louis? What happened? Where are you?" Liam asked worriedly as he heard his friend's voice.

"I’m on my way home," Louis whispered.

"I'm on my way," Liam said hanging up.

♠

Fifteen minutes later Liam burst into Louis's room as if invading a confinement. 

"What happened?" He demanded, not caring to greet his friend. "Lou?" Liam called as he saw Louis sat by the bay window of the room hugging something he couldn’t identify and staring out the window. The room wasn’t very big and there wasn’t much furniture, only a bed in the centre of the room, the nightstand beside the bed, the boy’s desk and the wardrobe.

"Lou, what happened?" Liam tried again, coming closer. As he approached he could identify what his friend was holding. "Louis, what are you doing with Harry's bag? What did you do?" Liam asked, now worried and feeling the panic raising.

"He got Harry..." Louis whispered, looking at Liam, feeling his eyes fill with tears and squeezing the bag tighter against his body.

"Who? Who got Harry? What are you talking about, Louis?" Liam asked, confused.

"Jake. Jake got Harry,"

"Jake? Why would Jake get Harry? Wouldn’t it be more obvious to be Brandon?” Liam asked, brows furrowed and trying to make sense with that conversation. “How do you know he's with Harry? I’m confused, I don’t understand!" He concluded, rubbing his eyes with both hands.

"So am I! But he took Harry, he told me! I was walking home and Jake appeared holding Harry’s bag, telling me to hurry because to get to Brighton was a long way—"

"Wait, Brighton? What does Brighton have to do with Harry?" Liam questioned, getting even more lost in this whole mess.

"I don’t know! I mean—I know, but it still doesn’t make any sense! The last time I went to Brighton was with my father, remember? To hunt that Witch who lived by the town forest?"

"Yeah, I remember, but... It's been two years... What does it have to do with Harry?" Liam asked, more to himself than to Louis, pacing in the room.

"That's what I don’t understand! We did the job... My father killed her and we burned the house, there's nothing left!" Louis recounted as he tried to remember something else about that day. 

They arrived in the city late in the afternoon as they had heard the information; the Witch always came home at dusk. Mark surprised her while Louis was covering him. As they arrested the Witch they gathered everything they could that was flammable in the middle of the house. 

Mark didn’t allow Louis to kill the Witch, he himself wanted to do the job and cut her throat, but Louis watched everything. He remembered how she looked at him with wide eyes. He felt a shiver running over his body, she was looking at him like she knew him from somewhere. Of course he was nervous because it was his first hunt but he didn’t show it, he was calm and cold on the outside and totally ignored the hand that the Witch was reaching toward him as if she was asking for help.

"Have you looked in his bag to check if there's any clue or something?" Liam asked, bringing Louis back from his thoughts.

"Uh... No... I just... I just came in and I was waiting for you, trying to find some connection between Jake, Harry and Brighton." Louis replied, straightening up on the sofa and giving Liam room to sit down as he opened the bag. 

He found the jacket Harry always wore to go to school. As he took off the jacket, Harry's scent impregnated his nostrils, he ignored the lump that formed in his throat and kept looking into it. He handed Liam the jacket and a few other objects fell on the floor. There were some leaves and small pieces of burnt wood and a partially burned picture of a family. 

In the picture there was a woman with long curly hair, red like fire and grey eyes. She was smiling and she was hugging from behind a boy who looked to be about 4 years old smiling. He had straight red hair as the woman and there was another person, a man, but the fire had burnt most of his part in the photo, so they could only identify that he wore a green jacket and plaid shirt.

"Louis?" Liam called his friend worried when he saw the photo and showed it to him. At that very moment, all the doubts that Louis had about everything were over and he felt the blood run out from his body and he began to tremble.

"Liam, let's go to Brighton. Now. Call Niall, go home and pack your things. We’re going to hunt." Louis said decisively. His expression was rigid, his jaw clenched and his eyes were cold. "We’ll meet here in front of the house in half an hour. We’re going in Niall's car." 

Liam just nodded, got up, and headed to the door.

♠

Harry stood at the school’s entrance with his nerves on the edge. "It's now or never," he said to himself gathering up courage and entering. More than ever he asked whoever had the power of influencing the world and forces of nature to help him not to meet Louis in the hallway. 

But life is never fair, is it?

He had barely walked down the hallway when he ran into Louis. He froze. The first instinct he had was to run to him and hug him fiercely and never let go. He wanted to cry and put out everything he had felt, all the pain and sorrow that was still inside him, but the cold, indifferent look he received in return made him forget all about it. 

He mentally begged for a reaction from Louis, a gesture, a signal, anything that could indicate they were okay, but all he had as an answer was indifference. He watched as Louis walked by him as he wasn’t there. His eyes filled with tears, and without shame he let them fall. He realized that Liam was there watching them and made mention to come over to comfort him, but Harry just shook his head, lowered it, and then headed for his classroom.

At lunchtime Harry got something to eat and went straight to the library, he chose one of the last hallways to sit down and eat. He was finally by himself and his brain decided it was a good time to make him remember his meeting with Louis earlier. He tried to push the memories away, but to no avail and soon he lost his appetite. 

He opened his hand and covered it with his other hand and conjured a red rose, he admired it for some time pleased with the evolution of his practice. The night before, Anne had taught him simple things and the rose was one of them. Gradually the petals fell one by one, as if they were expressing the sadness the boy was feeling at that moment. 

He felt a presence, as if someone was watching him, when he raised his head he saw Liam smiling timidly, as if asking permission to get closer. Harry closed his hand and the rose and the petals vanished, "Hi Liam," he greeted his friend.

"Sorry, Harry, I didn’t mean to bother you," Liam apologised, sWitching from foot to foot.

"You’re not," Harry reassured gently.

"Can I sit with you?" Liam asked uncertain.

"If you’re not afraid or repulsed by me..." Harry answered bitter, shrugging.

"Oh, Harry," Liam said, sitting up and hugging Harry.

"It’s alright Liam, I just... I just need to get used to the idea that he—" Harry tried to say, ignoring the forming lump.

"Louis is confused, he will change his mind. Just give him time." Liam tried.

"He made it very clear he's not going to, earlier in the hall today..." Harry laughed humourless, parting from the hug. "I'm sorry I never told you about me and my family, but that's a thing—" he continued, head lowered and messing with the hem of his shirt.

"Harry," Liam interrupted, "I understand your reasons and I don’t blame you, so let me be honest with you as well." Liam told him all about him and his family, as well as Niall’s and Louis’ and what they’ve been doing as hunters over the centuries. Harry was terrified and immediately took his bag and stood up. 

"No, Harry, wait! Please, don’t be scared!" Liam said, standing up as well. "We won’t do any harm to you or your family!" he tried again, reaching his hand to Harry.

"But you—you’re hunters! That’s what you do!" Harry said, trying to get out of reach Liam’s touch.

"Things don’t work out that way anymore. I know that Witches and hunters don’t get along, I know how much this must be scary for you, but believe me, we know whose Witches are good or bad and I am sure neither you nor your family mean any danger to anyone." Liam explained, slowly approaching.

“How… How can I trust you?” Harry asked unsure, sWitching from foot to foot.

“Look, Harry, times are different now, this is not Spanish Inquisition anymore. As much you think we, hunters, haven’t changed, we did! At least I know when a Witch is good or not. I’d never hunt Witches like you and your family. I’ve been at your house, I’ve met your family and I know you, you’re not bad people, ok?” Liam explained, smiling a bit looking hopeful.

"But Louis—"

"Louis won’t do anything and if he tries, Niall and I will be there to protect you." Liam said, trying soothing Harry. "He likes you, you know? He would never hurt you. Well, not on purpose. That's why I'm asking you, give him time to understand and deal with everything." he said, hugging Harry once again.

"Okay," Harry whispered, gulping and nodding letting himself be hugged by his friend once again.

"So, what about those magic tricks you’ve got there, you only know how to get rabbits out of a hat, or is there something else more interesting?" Liam teased, making Harry snort loudly and cover his mouth with one of his hands.

♠

The next day Harry was picking up his food when he saw Liam and Niall waving from one of the tables and he went over.

"Sit down with us, Harry?" Niall asked, smiling. 

Harry looked at Liam who reassured him by nodding. "Sure," he answered, smiling and sitting up.

For the next few days the three friends would sit together and talk and laugh, obviously Harry noticed when Louis went in to get his food and kept paying attention to him. Liam and Niall knew that Louis was there simply because they saw Harry's face change and sadness take over his gaze. They always tried to comfort him, but Harry always changed the subject and put a smile on his face that never reached his eyes. 

One day in chemistry class, Harry was static when he saw Hisao and Tyler entering the lab holding hands, he could barely contain himself and ran to the two friends and hugged them tightly. At lunchtime he dragged them into the cafeteria where Niall and Liam welcomed them heartedly.

♠

Harry was going to the bookstore after class when he bumped into someone dropping his bag on the floor as he let out an "oof!". As he turned to apologize, he came face to face with Jake. A cold feeling rolled over his body again and the images of what happened in the gym came to his mind again. His hands began to sweat and he felt the bitter taste of bile coming to his mouth.

"Styles, long time no see you..." Jake said, smirking.

The first thought that came to Harry's head was to run, and so he did, but as he turned around to run he bumped into another person, a man. Somehow he resembled Jake, he was tall, had blue eyes and stubble, but Harry didn’t have the opportunity to do nothing else as the man put his hand on his face and heard him say, "Bedtime, kid." And it all turned black.

♠

Louis went to his wardrobe and opened the secret compartment behind the hangers, he took out his bow and some arrows that were there, his dagger, ropes and put the items that fit into the bag along with some clothes. 

His bow was given as a present from his grandmother, and it was reliably constructed of decent obsidian and its string was made from deluxe horsehair. The limbs were decorated with bird feathers and ended in narrow points ornamented with magic runes. The handle was wrapped in light leather and adorned with gilded decorations. The small quiver was made from hollowed out bamboo and was supposed to be worn around the archer's back. The outer side was decorated with rows of gems, which in Louis opinion, did not seem to have any function other than embellishment. 

His dagger was also another gift from his grandmother, a curved blade made of steel held in a regular wrap, dark brown goat leather. The blade had a small, straight cross-guard, just large enough to make sure his fingers were safe and the blade would remain firmly in his hands. It was also decorated with a fairly common gem. The blade itself was fairly simple. In the decorations of any sorts of gems were on it. He dressed all in black, with a beanie and a jacket with Sherpa-collar wool; he put the bow across his torso, bag on his shoulder and went down the stairs. His parents hadn’t came back from work, so he wrote a note with only the necessary information and left.

Niall was parking in the driveway when Louis opened the door. He went straight to the back door, threw his bag in, shrugged off the bow carefully, and entered. 

"You know where we're going, don’t you, Niall?" Louis asked, not bothering to greet his friends. His nerves were crawling all over his skin and anxiety seemed to want to take control over his body. 

"So we're really going to Brighton?" Niall asked, without taking his eyes off the road.    
  
"Yeah, Liam told you, didn’t he?" Louis questioned, opening his bag and checking his things once again. He was trying to keep his mind occupied otherwise he’d go crazy.

"Yeah, he gave me a brief explanation. We’re going to that Witch's house you went to on a mission with your father, right?" Niall remused, using his thumb to point back.

"Yeah, we found a picture of a family in Harry’s jacket and it looks like that bitch had a husband and a son, and that son is Jake," Louis said, sounding bitter.

"No fucking way!" Niall exclaimed, looking quickly through the rear-view mirror, eyes widen.

"Trust me, he is,” Louis confirmed, sarcasm spitting freely, and nodding. “But based on that picture, let’s assume it’s really Jake and the Witch’s husband, we need to be careful about everything surrounding us, double check everything," he instructed.

"I still can’t believe it... Jake? Of all people? Seriously?" Niall thought out loud, shaking his head.

"Now you understand why I hate this…  _ kind  _ of people." Louis scolded, turning his head to the window, lips frowning down. 

Niall and Liam exchanged looks but decided not to comment on their friend’s statement. 

“So, uh… What’s the plan?” Liam asked, clearing his throat, changing the subject.

“Well I haven’t thought about anything specific, but let’s take a look at the place first,” Louis said, shrugging, and shaking his head. “If we’re really going to the same place she used to live, if they rebuilt the house, as far as I can remember it’s in the middle of the woods. So we’ll check the place, hidden behind the trees. We have to be sure Harry’s in there and on what conditions he’s in then we’ll try to figure out what their plan is,” he explained, his hunter’s mode full on.

Both boys agreed and after the explanation, the whole drive was in silence. Louis couldn’t stop wondering what would be going on with Harry, if he was ok and what kind of things Jake and his father could’ve done to hurt him. He was biting his thumb, picking the cuticles ‘till the iron taste of blood invaded his senses. 

Two hours later they were crossing town driving straight to the forest. They hid the car in an entrance near the trees. Niall opened the trunk so he and Liam could get their weapons. Niall used a rifle and loved the weapon, it had a receiver located in front of the pistol grip, made out of an exotic wood and the stock was made out of walnut. He also possessed a dagger, not a fancy one as Louis’, but it did the job perfectly when he needed it. 

Liam used a shotgun; it was a fairly simple one, but a high-power weapon. Its calibre was a 40 gauge and it had a semi-automatic firing mechanism. Liam also had a dagger, it was a thin, jagged blade made of glass and it was held by a grip wrapped in low-cost, gold coloured deerskin.

The three boys set their ammunition and weapons and marched into the woods, the sun was setting to their advantage, they could hide themselves easily and keep an eye on the supposed house and supposed Witches. They took a while to find the residence as Louis couldn’t remember exactly where the location was. They positioned themselves in strategic points around the house,—Liam on the right side of the house and Niall on the left, Louis positioned himself behind a bush, in front of the house—but still visible to each other, and so they waited. 

It was already dark when they saw a sign of movement inside the house. First a lamp had been lit, and then they could see him. It was Jake indeed, and he was talking to a man, they looked like they were whispering to each other and then Jake was at the door. Louis, Niall and Liam were on full alert and then Louis saw something he wasn’t expecting. At first he thought it was some kind of effect caused by the moonlight, but there it was. It was a sort of liquid shield moving languid and sometimes shining, a fade sheen. He shut his eyes tightly and shook his head, but the shield was still there, he could see it perfectly. 

The house was a small one, with a porch long enough to cover the whole front from one side to another. Jake was walking back and forth checking his surrounding, with this shield covering his body, and then went back inside the house. 

“They’re waiting for us,” Liam said, approaching Louis along with Niall. Louis nodded confirming Liam’s statement.

“What do we do?” Niall asked, crouching down next to Louis and Liam.

“Let’s wait a bit more. So far there was no sign of Harry. We’re not sure if he’s—Holy shit!” Louis exclaimed, when he saw Harry being dragged by Jake. 

He was being held by a rear naked choke and struggling to get free from the grip. Louis felt the anger raise and his first impulse was to go into the house, but Liam’s grip on his arm prevented him. They watched as Jake’s father force Harry drink something from a clay cup and suddenly his body went limp. 

“Oh my God, Liam, we have to do something!!” Louis screamed whispering, turning to Liam and gripping his arm.

“Not yet, Lou,” Liam said, firmly, glancing between Louis and the house.

The three of them turned their heads to the house and watched as the man turned to the window and raised the cup as a cheer gesture and smiled devilish.

“Fuck! They know we’re here!” Niall stated.

“There’s no reason to hide anymore, let’s break in!” Louis ordered, drawing an arrow from the quiver and setting the bow.

Niall and Liam cocked their guns and got up walking in the direction of the house entrance. Louis was in the front, followed by his friends with their weapons aimed at the door, covering him. He kicked the door and walked to his right to the room where the man and Jake were with Harry’s body.

“Tomlinson boy, oh how I’ve waited for this moment!” the man greeted, smirking, while Jake had Harry on his arms in a bride style. His left arm was hanging, his head was bowed and rested on Jake’s chest and his mouth was slightly opened. 

“Who are you?” Louis demanded, with the bow still aimed at the man.

“My name is Michael Barrett, you killed the love of my life and destroyed my family, ” the man answered, confirming Louis suspicions.

“I was just doing my job, killing things like you! You don’t deserve to live in this world!” Louis said, between his gritted teeth, and pulling the sting of the arrow.

“Oh careful there, I wouldn’t say this you see, due to the fact that someone you really care about is the same as we are,” Michael said, pointing in Harry’s direction with his thumb, making Louis narrow his eyes at his direction.

“What do you want?” Louis asked, swallowing dry, and loosening his grip on his bow a bit.

“Isn’t it obvious? I want my revenge! You took someone I love from me, so I’m doing the same to you. Actually I wanted to get rid of you and your father, but when my son told me what happened at school I decided to change my plans. It’d be more fun to watch you lose someone you care and then your father have to live without his precious son, his only heir at hunting.” 

“And who said I care about Harry? He’s the same as you, and I despise people like you. We came here because you showed us that my father and I failed in our mission so now I’m going to the job perfectly,” Louis said, coldly, pulling the string again to aim at Michael.

“Oh really? Then why did you rush in soon after I made him drink the potion?” Michael asked, leaving Louis without reaction or answer to his question.

“See? You like him. You’re just disappointed because he’s a Witch too, but we don’t choose who we fall in love with, do we?” Michael spoke, sarcastically.

“I don’t care about him,” Louis answered, sternly.

“Fine then, so that means you won’t mind if Jake take him to his parent’s house and let him die in his sleep while his family try in vain to save him, right?” Michael said, raising his brows and turning to his son. “Jake—“

“NO!” Louis shouted, stretching the bow’s cord ready to shoot and making Michael laugh loudly. Louis’ action also made Liam and Niall aim their guns directly at the man who didn’t flinch.

“What did you do to him?” Louis demanded. He could feel the acid taste of bile rising in his throat afraid of what he’d might listen.

“Don’t try to shoot us, it won’t work.” Michael said, ignoring the question. 

As soon as he said that Liam shot at him, but before the bullet could hurt the man it dissolved in some kind of sparkling dust making all the three friends widened their eyes. 

“I told you it wouldn’t work shooting at us, why didn’t you listen to me?” Michael growled, annoyed.

“It wouldn’t hurt to try.” Liam said, simply, shrugging, and lowering his gun with Niall and Louis doing the same with their weapons.

“They have an invisible shield,” Louis stated.

“So you can see it… Interesting,” Barrett said, smirking.

“What did you do to him, you prick? I’m not gonna ask again!” Louis bawled, pointing to Harry’s limp body.

“You’re not in charge here, boy, so watch your mouth!” Michael growled back. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and then spoke calmly. “But I’ll let you know, he drank a sleeping potion, but it’s not a common one. The longer you take to reverse it he will be closer to death little by little to a point he won’t wake up anymore and die in his sleep.” 

“WHAT? You son of a bitch, I’m gonna kill you!” Louis shouted, flying at Michael and punching him right in the face. When Louis noticed that his punched affected Michael, he went for another assault, and they fell on the ground wrestling.

“Dad!” Jake spoke, alarmed, for the first time and pressed Harry’s body against his. 

Liam and Niall took the opportunity and ran to Jake to try to take Harry from his grip. Liam managed to free Harry, and put him in a safe distance from the whole fight. Niall kept fighting against Jake, who was trying to throw magic spells at him with no success.

“So your stupid shield is not that powerful, huh?” Louis said, taking the dagger from his waist and nailing the side of Michael's abdomen. He screamed in pain as he felt the blade pierce his skin, but kept fighting. He manoeuvred one of his hands at Louis, throwing the boy against the opposite wall and then falling face down the floor with a “oof”.

“You’re going to pay for this, Tomlinson!” Michael yelled, pressing the bleeding wound. 

He marched in Louis direction, but Liam went behind him and cut the man’s throat from one end to the other making the blood gush on Louis.

“No! Dad!” Jake screamed, when saw his father’s body fall limp on the floor.

“Oh, shut up you crying baby!” Niall growled, also cutting the boy’s throat, listening to him grunt choked up with the flowing blood. Niall let the convulsing body fall on the floor and went to meet his friends. “We need to burn this place and get rid of them for good this time,” he instructed, cleaning his dagger on his pants.

Liam, Niall and Louis gathered everything flammable they could find, and threw in the middle of the living room. A sense of deja vú ran through Louis, he shook his head, held Harry’s body against his in bride style, and kissed his hair. As soon as he left the house, Liam and Niall set the fire and left right behind.

“Let’s go Lou, we don’t have much time! We need to save Harry!” Niall urged, resting his hand on Louis’ lower back, helping him to go to the car. 

“Are we going to take him to his parents’?” Liam asked, while they ran to Niall’s car.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea…” Niall said, sighing.

“What? You crazy? They’re Witches! They’ll know what to do!” Louis exclaimed, alarmed.

“Yeah, but you have no idea how Anne is going to react if she sees Harry like this! You weren’t at school to know, we were!” Niall scowled. 

“What do you suggest, then?” Louis asked, trying to ignore the pain in his chest after the accusation. He could the Niall’s car and felt relieved they were closer.

“Lou, your house is the closest one, let’s go there. We need to clean up, then we’ll decide what to do. I’ll drive, I know a few routes to get faster!” Liam said, opening the driver’s door and turning on the gear.

Niall opened the back door and helped Louis sit, and laid Harry on his lap. He closed the door and went to the passenger’s side and entered.

“I’m going to save you, I promise. Please, hang in there, don’t leave me,” Louis whispered, wishing Harry could listen to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Liam drove, basically, breaking all existing traffic rules. Louis spent the whole time stroking Harry's hair and whispering sweet nothings into his ear, praying to whomever so Harry could be listening to him. Niall listened to everything with a small smile on his face.

"I can’t lose him, Ni,” Louis said, when he raised his head and noticed his friend looking at him. “I don’t care if he is—if he's a Witch, I just can’t lose him," he whispered, letting the tears fall.

"It's good to hear that, mate. Harry is a good lad," Niall comforted, resting his hand on Louis’ and squeezing it.

"I'm going to save you, okay?" Louis whispered, in Harry’s ear, caressing his cheek. 

It was hurtful to see Harry motionless, it felt like he was— _ 'No! I can’t think like this!' _ Louis thought, trying to push aside the feeling. He took one of Harry's hands to kiss and realized it was colder than usual. "Liam, he's getting colder," he urged.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Lou, hang in there," Liam reassured, as calmly as he could, looking through the rear-view mirror.

When they arrived at Louis's house, Niall helped Louis getting Harry out of the car and put him in his friend's arms. They hurried in and as they entered the room they found Jay sitting on the couch reading.

"Oh my God, Louis, what happened?" she asked, startled, getting up to give some space so Louis could lay Harry’s body on the couch.

They tried to explain what happened at the Witch’s house as best they could including the potion part. Jay listened to everything carefully and when the boys finished explaining she went to Harry, knelt beside his body, and sniffed him. "It smells like Summer Sorrel..." she thought aloud.

"What, what are you talking about, Mum?" Louis asked, frowning, shaking his head.

"When I... When I was younger and couldn’t sleep or had nightmares, your Nan used to... prepare this... tea for me so I could go back to sleep,” Jay explained, voice low, and looking down at Harry, and caressing his cheek. “I remember she always used Summer Sorrel, it’s a kind of spice, I think... I used to do the same with you and your sister when you were younger and couldn’t sleep too," she spoke, as if she was trying to say something more than talk about tea.

Louis didn’t know what to say and kept looking between his mother and his friends.

"Sweetheart... I think you should take Harry to your Nan," Jay suggested, sounding more as a question.

"What do you mean?" Louis asked, frowning. He was so lost and his brain wasn’t helping much.

"Honey, I can’t talk about it here,” Jay said, standing up, reaching to Louis, looking alarmed between her son and the living room entrance. “I promised myself I’d never mention this to you or your father or your sister, but your grandma can," she continued, in a rushed tone.

"Mum, you're not making any sense!" Louis said, more confused than ever.

"Baby, trust me, take Harry to your grandma. Your father will come at any moment and if he sees all this, it won’t end well—you know him,” Jay said, touching Louis’ face and running her hand through his hair. “Your Nan will help you, she knows what to do—just tell her about Summer Sorrel, I don’t know how long the scent will subsist, " she said, rushing her son again.

"Okay—okay, Summer Sorrel—I'll tell her," Louis nodded, gulping loudly, moving to put Harry back in his arms.

"Lou, go to the car with Niall, I'll go upstairs to get some clean clothes for us. Go, go!" Liam said hastily, hand on Louis’ shoulder, guiding him to the door.

"Louis?" Jay called, when Louis was almost at the door. He stopped and turned toward her. "Please don’t get mad, okay? Sometimes we need to sacrifice some things so we can be happy," She tried, smiling a little. 

Louis didn’t know what to say so he just nodded and left the house. Minutes later he and Niall saw Liam carrying a bag saying goodbye to Jay and going to the car.

“Okay, I got a few clothes for us and Jay told me we could change at your grandma’s. She also said she’s going to try to call her before your father gets home,” Liam said, giving Niall the bags, closing the door and starting the car.

"Okay," Louis answered, quietly, stroking Harry's hair.

"Alright, Lou, where to?" Liam asked, looking at Louis through the rear-view mirror.

♠

After a forty minute drive, Louis, Liam and Niall arrived at arrived at Topaz Storm’s house. Topaz was a widowed old lady who—after her husband passed away—decided to keep living at their house near Holmes Chapel all by herself. She and Jay always had a good relationship, but when Jay decided to marry Mark Tomlinson, Topaz decided to stay away from her daughter's relationship. 

Jay knew about her previous life before Topaz married her father, so when her mother decided to keep distance, she didn’t complain, in fact she thought it was for the best. Johannah loved her mother dearly, so of course, she wanted her to be safe. She also never told Mark about Topaz's past. 

When Louis and Lottie were younger, they used to spend weekends and holidays at their grandmother's house, but as they got older they got too busy to visit. Of course she missed them, but as Louis decided to follow in his father's footsteps and become a hunter, she understood that she no longer had part in their lives. But that did not stop her from knowing about them or keep a close eye. 

When Louis, Liam and Niall arrived at her house, she was already at the door waiting for them.

"Nan!" Louis greeted, approaching, and still carrying Harry.

"My sweet child, it's so good to see you again!" Topaz said, holding the grandson's face with both hands, and kissing his left cheek. "Your mum called few minutes ago, and explained what happened, come in, take him to my room, you can lay him in my bed," she said rushing everybody inside.

Louis nodded, going to her room upstairs being followed by Niall and Liam who politely asked where they could get clean. Topaz showed them the bathroom and they went to take care of themselves.

When everyone was properly cleaned and changed, they returned to Topaz's room. She was sat by the bed examining Harry. 

"Okay, children, what happened to him? Jay mentioned something about Summer Sorrel, but she couldn’t explain much,” Topaz asked, turning to look at the three boys.

"We were on a mission, Nan, and... these guys kidnapped Harry and made him drink some weird Witch stuff," Louis began explaining, but did not notice the small flinch his grandmother made when she heard the 'weird Witch stuff'. "The guy said it was something to put Harry to sleep—"

"Summer Sorrel," she murmured.

"Yeah, that... But he said that the longer we took to reverse the effect of this weird potion, the worse he’d get and then he’d never wake up, or something, and die in his sleep," Louis finished explaining, rushing a bit in the end.

"Oh by the Goddess! He made him drink a Philter of Eternal Sleep!!" Topaz gasped, horrified, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What are you talking about, Nan?" Louis asked, frowning. He was getting tired of all this Witch talking. His head was starting to ache, and squeezed his eyes with both hands, huffing.

“It’s a very powerful potion to kill someone! The person dies in their sleep as he said, but the whole time they’re asleep they’re tormented by horrible nightmares. They watch themselves die in all awful ways possible!” Topaz explained, making Louis shiver and feel a cold rush run through his body.

"Oh my God!" 

"This is terrible!" Both Liam and Niall exclaimed, painfully at the same time.

"But... He looks so peaceful..." Louis commented, shocked, watching Harry sleep.

“He does, doesn’t he? But it’s just a façade. I’m afraid this poor boy is suffering a lot,” Topaz said, caressing Harry’s cheek.

"What can we do to save him?" Liam asked, worriedly, and approaching the bed.

“It depends, how long has he drunk the potion?” She asked, concerned.

"A couple of hours, I think." Niall answered, immediately.

"So we don’t have much time until the potion takes full effect. If we don’t make the Awakening potion he’ll be trapped and may never wake up and then—" Topaz said, standing up.

"No! Please, Nan, say you can save him!" Louis pleaded, feeling the desperation take over his body, hands shaking and eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry, honey, but I can’t," Topaz said, sighing sadly, shaking her head.

"Why not? Mum said you could! Please, Nan!" Louis appealed, once more, kneeling before his grandmother and holding her hands. 

Louis felt his heart break into a million pieces at the prospect of not seeing Harry again, knowing he was in pain and that I might not be able to save him.

"It's not because I don’t want to, my dear. It's because I can’t,” Topaz spoke, resting her hand on Louis’ head and running it through his hair. “I still plant some herbs here and there and I have some other things, but I can’t do magic anymore, just teas and easy things that don’t have to use powers," she explained.

"What do you mean?" Louis asked, confused.

"Seriously, Louis? Are you this dumb?" Niall exasperated, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Well if I knew I wouldn’t ask, NEILL!" Louis angrily retorted, turning his face towards his friend.

"She's a Witch, you moron!" Niall replied, pointing at Topaz. “This is what your mom and she are trying to tell you this whole time!” he finished, resting his hands on his hips and pacing around the room.

"What??" Louis gasped, eyes wide, and looking at Topaz. She gently squeezed the grandson's hands and smiled gently.

"Not anymore.." she began to respond, but looked at Niall in the indication of asking his name.

"Niall," the Irish boy replied, corresponding her smile.

"Niall. I used to be a Witch, but I retired a long time ago, so I could marry the love of my life," Topaz explained, turning to Louis again.

"No! That's not—" Louis uttered, pulling his hands from his grandmother's grip, he felt like they were burning.

"Louis!" Liam exclaimed, horrified by the gesture.

"No!" Louis blurted, getting up, and walking away from Topaz. "You can’t—You can’t be like  _ them _ !" 

Louis didn’t know what to do with so much information in such short time. He put his hands on his face and rubbed his eyes, his head felt like it weighed a ton, the headache seemed to take a permanent place, and his body showed signs of exhaustion. While his two friends stared at him in shock, Topaz just lowered her head and went back caressing Harry’s, now pale, face, sitting down by his side.

After some silent time, he heard his grandmother whisper, "Well, I am—I was. But if you can’t accept this, I’m afraid you can’t save this boy."

"But dad—" Louis said, taking his hands off his face and looked at his grandmother in shock. 

"Yes, your father is a Witch Hunter, that's why I left you all, and we're wasting time here," Topaz said, quietly, but firm.

"There must be some other way to save him..." Louis wondered, as he paced in the room. Everything was wrong, that couldn’t be happening to him.

“There isn’t, and only you can save him,” Topaz insisted, now looking at Louis.

"Why do you say that?" Louis asked, feeling his nose burn and his eyes filling with tears again.

"I may have given up on my magic, but you have inherited it. I'm pretty sure Jay too, but since she decided to marry Mark she, unwittingly, retired. So it means you have magic in you. This is something we can’t avoid or run from,” Topaz explained.

"Please, Nan, don’t say that—there must be something else! I'll do anything!" Louis asked, kneeling again before his grandmother, hands on her knees, his gaze asked for a desperate solution.

"But that's already the price you're paying, my child," Topaz said, looking at Louis and placing a hand on his face. "You said you would do anything to save him, so to become the thing you hate most is the price you have to pay to have this boy back," she continued.

"Lou, back in the car, you said you didn’t care if Harry was a Witch, so what’s the problem now?” Niall asked, not understanding the sudden change in Louis attitude.

“I don’t think being a Witch is that bad, you know? Look at Harry and his family, they’re nice people. Your Gran seems to be very nice and kind too,” Liam tried, smiling a bit toward Topaz, who smiled back.

"Honey, do you really like this boy?" Topaz asked. Louis didn’t dare to speak so he just nodded. "So what's the problem, honey?"

"My father always told me Witches are evi—"

"Evil, I know..." Topaz said. sighing, and rolling her eyes. "But not all of us are, you have to understand that. Just because you have some power doesn’t mean you are evil or have to be scared," she continued, listening her grandson sniff.

"Lou, your father says that Witches are bad all the time and taught you this over the years, but try to understand that things have changed. I love being a Hunter and always will be but I know what Witches to hunt,” Liam said, kneeling down next to Louis and putting a hand on his shoulder. “I won’t even blink if I have to kill someone who’d do something to hurt you, or Niall or Harry. But hate someone like Harry? Or his family? Never.” he reasoned, shaking his hand.

“And to tell you the truth, son, this Harry boy? He doesn’t look like someone who’d cause any harm even to a fly…” Topaz joked, smirking at Louis.

“He’d even say sorry to the fly if he just bumped into it,” Louis chuckled, sadly.

“See? That’s the point. You have no idea how many good things you can learn with magic. Just… give it a try. If you don’t use your power, you won’t be able to save Harry,” she said, using her hand under Louis’ chin, and lifting his head so he could see her.

"And how I do it?" Louis asked, uncertain.

"Just let it flow through you," Topaz said, shrugging.

"How?" Louis asked, brows furrowed.

"Sometimes you can feel a tingle on your fingertips, sometimes you can see something you thought it would be "impossible"?" she suggested, giving some examples. 

Louis tried to remember something as close as what his grandmother was saying and then he remembered what happened in the woods while they were hidden and he saw the magical shield surrounding Jake. 

"What was it?" Topaz asked, gently, when she noticed Louis eyes widen.

"We uh... We had to go to Brighton to rescue Harry..." Louis mumbled, fidgeting with his fingers, and looking down.

"Brighton?"

"Yeah... A few years ago, my dad and I went on a mission in Brighton, there was this Witch we had to kill—"

"Linda," Topaz interrupted, whispering.

"What?" Louis asked, confused, returning his gaze to his Nan.

"Linda Barrett. She was married to Michael Barrett," Topaz explained.

"Yeah, that's uh... that's the guy's name," Louis confirmed

"Now everything makes sense. Linda was from a very powerful family. She was well-known for her healing spells and potions. A lot of people would go to her or her family for help and suddenly, one day she was gone, the house, the family..." Topaz told, sadly.

"Oh my God..." Liam murmured, head turning to Niall.

Louis gulped.

"So it was you and Mark who killed her," Topaz stated.

"How do you know all of this? You're retired..." Louis asked, his stomach twisted and he felt like throwing up.

"I am, but that doesn’t mean I don’t talk to my old friends. After your grandad died I had no reason to be apart from the Witch community anymore. So I reached them again, I just don’t practice magic anymore,” Topaz simply said, shrugging. "I was really good friends with Cora Styles, but she passed away a few months ago—"

"Cora Styles? Like, Anne's mother?" Louis asked, frowning.

"Anne's mother-in-law, actually. Cora was Desmond's mother. After Desmond died, Anne married a 'Normal' named—"

"Rob. She's married to Rob Twist," Louis said, gulping, nodding his head.

"Louis, is this Desmond's son? Harry Styles?" Topaz asked, pointing to Harry.

"Yes," Louis whispered, voice quivering.

"Oh my goddess!" Topaz said, covering her mouth with both hands.

"You're their friend," Louis spoke, suddenly all the pieces fit together.

"Yes! They moved to Warrington a few months ago, but we still kept in touch. The Twist always helped me after your Grandad died," Topaz told, feeling grateful for their rapprochement.

"Oh God, Nan! I'm so sorry!" Louis sobbed, hugging his grandmother fiercely.

"Oh, it's ok, my poor thing. You didn’t know any of it! Don’t feel bad," Topaz consoled, rubbing her hands up and down Louis’ back.

"How am I supposed to not feel bad! Look at the whole mess I've made!" Louis said, through the sobs, pulling apart from his grandma. "I let my father kill a good woman and destroy her family! And I  _ watched it _ and I felt  _ proud of it _ !" he blurted, clutching his fists against his chest.

"It's ok, baby, it's ok... Shh..." Topaz, consoled, reaching for Louis’ face, and drying his tears, while he still cried.

"Lou, it's okay. Everyone makes mistakes, just try to learn from yours," Niall counseled, crouching beside Louis, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezing.

"Okay, honey, look at me. I know this whole thing is overwhelming, but we already wasted a lot of time and we have to save Harry," Topaz said, tangling hers and Louis’ hands.

"Okay," Louis sniffed, nodding and wiping his face.

"I have all the ingredients to prepare the Awakening potion but one. I need a batch of Shimmer Peppermint and you can find it in the woods here on the Holmes Chapel side," Topaz said, holding one of Louis’ hand and walked to the door, being followed by the two boys.

"Okay, don’t worry, I'll get it for you," Louis said, decidedly.

"It's not an easy task, baby. You have to use your magic and you're a late bloom, I'm afraid it will be hard for you. That's why I asked about your powers," Topaz explained, squeezing Louis’ hand.

"I'll try! Just tell me what to do and I'll do it!" Louis spoke, again, determinedly.

"Okay… You know Peppermint, right?" Topaz asked, and Louis nodded, as they walked down the steps of the stairs slowly. "Alright, so the common Peppermint plants are sprout symmetrical, they have serrated leaves on opposite sides at the same height of the stem. The shapes can be wide or narrow, with at least a blunt tip. You have to look for the narrow type ones. Normally they can vary from dark green and blue, but the one I need will have a yellow glow when you look at it. That's where I need you to use your powers, only people with magic in their blood can see it. Focus on this, let the magic flow through your body and really look for it," she instructed, as they reached the door.

"Okay," Louis said, nodding quick. “I’ll try, I’ll look for it.”

"Lou, you go with Liam, I don’t know about plants that much so I'll be a waste of time. I'll stay here with Topaz and I'll keep you guys updated about Harry," Niall offered, one hand resting on his hip and the other pointing upstairs.

"Alright, just… Just call me if something happens, okay?” Louis asked. “Liam, let's go." he called, turning to Liam, and getting his dagger, securing it on his waist. Liam got his dagger too and both left the house.

"Louis, try to be quick, okay? He doesn’t have much time," Topaz informed, by the door. Louis gave a single nod and left.

♠

As soon as Louis and Liam left Topaz's house, they headed straight for the woods. Liam was driving, he didn’t trust Louis' emotional state at that moment to drive, it would be easier for them to crash than to get to the entrance to the Holmes Chapel woods. To say that Louis was nervous was an understatement. He couldn’t stop fidgeting, he was either biting his fingernails or fussing with the hem of his shirt, sighing. Liam didn’t complain nor ask him to stop; he knew his friend really well and knew that at that moment his nerves were consuming his mind and thoughts.

"Wanna talk, mate?" Liam asked, softly, turning his head to glance at Louis, quickly, before turning to pay attention on the road again.

Louis was staring at the window and biting his nail, and didn’t answer, Liam assumed he didn’t want to talk, but after a few minutes in silence he managed to hear Louis speak softly. "I'm so scared, Li."

"I know Lou, I'm scared too, but we're going to make it, yeah?" Liam said, sighing, nodding once.

“What if—What if I can’t find this Shimmer Peppermint? And what if we find it, but we can’t get there in time and Harry—Oh my God!" Louis let out a sob, covering his face with both hands, bending his torso.

"Lou, Lou, listen to me! We'll find it, okay?" Liam said, firmly trying to comfort his friend. "You just need to remember what Topaz said. I can’t find the herb for you, but I can search for herbs that resemble the description your Gran gave to us and you use those powers that she said you have and I promise, I'll drive as quick as I can so you can prepare the potion to wake Harry up," Liam tried to amend, and console Louis.

Louis still had tears in his face as he nodded in agreement with his friend's plan, he swallowed loudly and then blurted, "I can’t stop thinking this was all my fault."

"What?? Louis, you have nothing to do with what happened! What are you talking about?" Liam exclaimed, glancing quickly at Louis again, and almost stopping the car.

"If all that hadn’t happened, if I—If I hadn’t been disgusted by Harry for being a Witch and broke up with him, he—he would still be here. He wouldn’t have left my sight and he would have never been kidnapped!" Louis blurted, almost vomiting everything that was in his brain. Liam let him, he knew Louis needed that.

"You don’t know that, Lou! Hell, we didn’t even know Jake was a Witch, that Harry is a Witch! How could you or us have suspected something like that??" Liam spoke, patiently. “Louis knew Liam was right, but his brain refused to believe those words. He ended the conversation by going back to biting his nail, and looking at the window again.

Minutes later, Liam parked at a point on the road where the woods were approaching the highway. They got out of the car and walked to where the vegetation was lower and there were several plants.

"Okay, Lou, now it’s time. Try to calm down, take a deep breath, concentrate. Let's look carefully, and try to locate that Shimmer Peppermint thing," Liam said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder and smiling a little.

"Okay, I'll try," Louis said, taking a deep breath and stepping forward. He went to the middle of the vegetation, closed his eyes and concentrated. He waited a few seconds and opened his eyes again.

"See anything?" Liam whispered, in fear of interrupting anything his friend might be feeling.

"No... Nothing..." Louis answered, sighing in defeat.

"It’s okay, I didn’t expect you to succeed on the first try. Let’s keep looking," Liam encouraged, walking past Louis.

They walked off into the woods, sometimes squatting to check the leaves better. Liam had taken a flashlight which made it easier to search; from time to time Louis would close his eyes, take a deep breath and concentrate again, but nothing. They had been looking for it for nearly an hour when Louis, tired of so much effort in vain, became exasperated. 

"It's not working, Liam, we'll never find it! I can’t save Harry and he's going to die!!" Louis said, gripping his hair tightly.

"Hey, calm down, we're going to find it, yeah? We just have to keep looking harder, if you get desperate it will make it worse!" Liam said, trying to calm Louis down.

Louis already felt defeated, there was nothing more his friend could say to comfort him in any way.  _ 'Goddess of the Moon, of the Sun, I don’t know, any entity or God, I don’t know who to ask for, help me, show me something!' _ He thought, desperately appealing to whatever power in the world. 

Louis didn’t understand, much less couldn’t explain if it was his despair, or the pleading, but someone or something seemed to have heard his prayers and suddenly he felt a warm wave take over his body. He shivered, and it was like a light breeze was blown on his face as he looked into the horizon and momentarily forgot all his troubles, because the sight was something he’d never experienced before. 

Night was falling, and with it fog was slowly rolling close to the open field, making the whole area look ethereal and mystical. From the low, simple looking plants covering the ground, a faint, pale white light seemed to glow in the dim twilight. The leaves had bright, white specks of light on them, which made the air just above them radiate with a thin silver line.

"Li—Liam!" Louis called, frozen in place. "I think—I think I found it!" he said, reaching for Liam, and gripping the sleeve of his jacket and making him turn in the same direction as he was looking. He didn’t even dare to look away, afraid it was an impression and the brightness could suddenly vanish.

"Where??" Liam asked, anxiously, looking around.

"There!" Louis pointed, showing where he had spotted the leaves.

Liam ran in the direction pointed out and checked the plants. It was a huge field with the same kind of plants described by Louis's grandmother. 

"Lou, I think you've found it, it's full of them!" Liam said, happily, even though he wasn’t seeing what Louis was seeing, but trusting his friend.

"Oh my God!" Louis said, running to Liam. "Where's your phone? We need to take a picture and send it to Niall! Nan needs to confirm if it's the correct plant!" he rushed, tapping Liam’s shoulder, asking for the device. 

Without thinking twice, Liam took his phone out of his pocket and took a picture. He checked if he had a signal and sent the photo. Few minutes later, which seemed more like hours, Niall answered back.

**niall: apparently the leaves are correct**

**topaz needs to confirm if these are the same**

**do they have a light golden glow and white spots floating from them?**

"YES! We found it!" Louis cheered, barely believing their luck.

Liam answered the message quickly as Louis cut several branches with his dagger. With the leaves in his hand they darted toward the car. Louis had barely closed the door and Liam was already driving at full speed.

"We'll make it, Lou!" Liam cheered, smiling confidently, glancing quickly at his friend and returning to look at the road. Louis nodded and squeezed the branches he held.  _ 'I'll save you, Harry. Hold on a little longer, I'm on my way.' _

Their joy ended as soon as they opened Topaz’s front door, and found an alarmed Niall coming down the stairs.

"Lou, Liam, finally you guys are back!" Niall, greeted, looking a little bit pale.

"What happened? What happened, Niall?" Louis asked, in despair gripping Niall’s jacket by the collar.

"Ha—Harry..."

"What about him?" Louis rushered.

"He convulsed a few minutes ago, and his nose and ears started bleeding too!" Niall told them, glancing between Louis and Liam.

Louis could barely digest the information and ran up the stairs calling for his beloved. When he opened his grandmother's room door what he saw was worse than he'd expected. Harry was much paler, his lips were dark purple. From each nostril there was a blood line, as he had his face turned to the side, he could only see one of the ears with the blood dripping, but he was sure that the other side was the same way.

"Nan, Nan what happened?" Louis asked, running toward the bed and positioned himself on the side of Harry’s unconscious body.

"Louis, I'm glad you're back! Come, we don’t have much time! We need to prepare the potion!" Topaz said, hurriedly, lifting Louis by the shoulders.

"But—"

"Worry later, we need to prepare the potion! Come on, come on!" she said, taking the boy downstairs and into the kitchen. "I'm sorry, but we don’t have anything set. You’re the one supposed to prepare everything, I know what needs to be chanted while you cut all the ingredients and I need you to chant it while you’re cutting them. Let your powers flow so that the ingredients take effect," Topaz instructed, showing the items laid on the table and picking up an old-looking pot, putting water in and turning the stove on.

"But how am I supposed to do this?" Louis asked, nervously, taking off his jacket, hanging it on a chair.

"The same way you did to find the Shimmer Peppermint," Topaz simply said.

"But I don’t know how I did it, Nan! It was—It was an act of desperation, I don’t know how I did it!" Louis said, feeling his heart beating fast.

Topaz went to one of the kitchen cabinets, took out some dry branches of some weed she had in the house and lit it up. An intensely smelling smoke started to fill the kitchen. 

"My grandson, I can’t do much, but I can try to help you," she said, calmly, still waving the smoking weed.

"What is it? It smells good," Niall asked, curiously, before Louis could do the same.

"This is rosemary, I'll smoke it while teaching a spell for Louis." Topaz told, smiling, happy for Niall’s interest. "Okay, son, close your eyes, take a deep breath and try to calm down. Let the rosemary smoke fill your lungs and breathe slowly," she instructed.

Louis didn’t think twice and did what his grandmother said. "Very well," she whispered encouragingly. She began muttering, in an almost impossible volume to understand what she was saying, but as they all focused on, they could understand what she was whispering.

"I feel my heart with love and light,

As I smudge myself to release pain, anger and hurt.

I give gratitude for my peace."

Soon the four of them were chanting the same words. Liam and Niall didn’t know if what they were doing meant something, or had any effect, but it was better than just stare at everything doing nothing. 

Louis felt a peaceful feeling take over his body, his breathing was deep and calm and the tips of his fingers began to tingle and then he opened his eyes.

"Perfect, dear, now pick up the knife and repeat with me:

Ancient power inside me,

I call upon your power of three,

find a way to help me,

unlock the powers inside me,

I thank thee, So mote it be."

He waited a few rounds of chanting and as if in a trance Louis began reciting the spell instructed by Topaz. It didn’t take long and the tingling in his fingertips began to wander his whole body and a warm feeling began to emanate from him. Startled, he dropped the knife and stopped chanting.

"Do not be afraid, dear, nothing will happen to you, keep chanting," Topaz said, calming Louis down.

Louis closed his eyes again, took a deep breath and continued to recite the spell. 

"Feel the warmth of the magic power run through your body, let it flow into you. Let the tips of your fingers tingle, this is the magic, this is yours," Topaz instructed, softly as Louis kept reciting the spell. "Open your eyes, and pick up the knife again," 

Louis did it. 

"I’m going to recite another spell, repeat it when you can, and start cutting the ingredients, okay?” Topaz explained. 

Louis nodded, not being able to voice his answer.

“Powers of high, listen to my plea

Three aspects of the Divine I invoke thee.

This magic time, this magic hour

I ask you to lend me your power.

Bless this symbol with your love,

Bless this symbol with your might,

I feel you with me day and night.

Hear my call,

Hear my plea

Three as One always with me!

Three as One forever be!”

Louis listened intently to the spell, he waited to hear it at least three times, til he was able recite it. He took the Shimmer Peppermint in one hand, and began cutting it. He saw a warm wave emanating from his hands as he cut the herb and he wondered if his friends and grandmother could see as well. He kept focused until he finished cutting everything he needed. 

“Well done,” Topaz said, when Louis ha finished. "First you need three bits of Abyss Cress, take it to the pot." she said, pointing to the ingredient. 

Still chanting the spell, Louis took the ingredient and led it up to the old pan on the stove. 

"Now, three bits of Hate Clove," 

Louis did the same. 

"Five tablespoons of Tiger Ginger," 

Done. 

"Six bits of Snowy Spice," 

Done again. 

"And finally, put a batch of Shimmer Peppermint," 

When the last ingredient was put in the water, automatically the color of it changed to a blueish hue which made Louis's eyes widen. 

"Don’t lose focus,” Topaz warned, “get the knife you used to cut the ingredients and start mixing, bring it to a boil,"

Patiently the four of them waited for the boiling potion. Louis continued in his trance, chanting the spell and mixing the ingredients. When the liquid boiled, Topaz handed him a ladle and a clay cup similar to the one Michael used to force Harry to drink the so hated Philter of Eternal Sleep.

"Very well, my dear, you did it!" Topaz praised, watching Louis blink several times out of the trance and focused his eyes on the cup. "Now we have to wait for it to cool down a bit, meanwhile let me prepare a Peaceful potion, the poor boy will wake up very weak and probably disoriented we can not risk him getting hurt anymore," Topaz said, smiling, setting the rosemary branch on the kitchen counter, and going toward the cabinets, and picking up other ingredients.

Few minutes later the other potion was ready, Louis took the potion he had prepared and carefully went up the stairs to his grandmother's room. As they entered the room Harry was trashing again with another convulsion and moaning unconscious.

"Harry!" Louis, Liam and Niall shouted. 

Liam and Niall ran toward Harry's body and tried to hold him so he wouldn’t get hurt.

"Nan?" Louis called, pleading for help.

"Calm down, honey, we need to wait until the seizure stops or he will not be able to drink the potion," Topaz soothed, holding Louis by the arm.

When the convulsion ceased, Louis set the cup on the nightstand, sat down beside Harry, and placed his head on his lap. 

"Okay, baby, let's wake you up." Louis whispered, taking the cup and leading to Harry's mouth. 

It was a little difficult to make Harry's body accept and swallow the liquid that was in his mouth, but Louis slowly managed to. They waited a little while, but nothing happened. Louis felt the fear and despair start taking over his body again and looked alarmed at his grandmother.

"Why isn’t it working? Why isn’t it working, Nan? Why won’t he wake up?" Louis asked, nonstop, still holding Harry’s head on his lap, eyes widened filling with tears.

It was at that moment that Harry awoke, pushing the air as if he had sunk in deep water and swam to the surface, he sat down coughing.

"Harry! Harry look at me!" Louis called, as he tried to hold Harry in place, as he was trying to leave the bed.

"No! Let me go! I don’t want to!" Harry screamed, disoriented, flailing his arms trying to free himself from Louis’ grip.

"Honey, make him drink it, he's very agitated," Topaz urged, handing the other potion to Louis.

"Harry, come on, drink this," Louis tried, as calm as he could, holding Harry by the shoulder and placing the cup in front of him.

"No! Don’ want it!” Harry refused, voice still slurring. “You're gonna kill me! Let me go!" he shouted, almost knocking the cup down.

"Harry! Baby, look at me! It's me! Louis!" Louis begged, gripping Harry by the shoulder, so he could look at him. "I'm not gonna hurt you, look at me!" he tried again.

"Louis?" Harry asked, confused, frowning, looking at Louis, and focused his gaze.

"Yeah baby, it's me," Louis spoke, calmly and nodding, touching Harry’s face. "Come on, drink this, it'll calm you down," he insisted, bringing the cup back to Harry's mouth. 

Harry nodded and drank the liquid. A light sleep began to invade his body and he felt his head lighter and his eyes heavy.

"I don’t want to sleep again, Lou,” Harry mumbled, resting his head on Louis chest, feeling his head heavy. “I'm going to die, if I sleep—I'll—" Harry slurred, unable to keep his eyes open.

"Shh, stay calm, child, it's only for a while, it'll do you good," Topaz comforted, stroking Harry's hair.

"Who... Who are—" Harry tried to say, but he couldn’t finish as the sleep took over and he blacked out again.

Topaz told everyone that Harry would sleep for the rest of the night and that everything was fine, and they could rest. She arranged for blankets and pillows for Liam and Niall to lodge in the living room, Louis refused to leave Harry’s side and stayed with him in bed, and Topaz went to the guest room to rest. 

Still tense with the events of the day, Louis had trouble sleeping. He was lying next to Harry hugging his body from behind being the big spoon, hand rested on Harry's waist. Feeling the calm movement of Harry’s breathing and the warmth that flowed from his body assured Louis everything was fine. Eventually Louis got into a deep, dreamless sleep due to the daytime fatigue and emotional exhaustion.

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Lou!" Harry called, coming out from his parents' office, putting the bag over his shoulder, and walked past the bookstore counter looking for his boyfriend.

"Back here!" Louis answered, somewhere on the shelves at the back of the store.

Harry went where he heard the voice coming from, and found Louis crouched on the floor opening a box full of books.

♠

Six months have passed since the fateful night Louis was able to rescue Harry from the kidnappers and prepare the potion to wake him up. Since that night many things have happened. Louis, Liam and Niall took Harry back to his parents' house and explained what happened. Needless to say, Anne and Robin were desperate and Anne cried a lot. She hugged her son ferociously and examined him with eagle eyes, and when they told him that Topaz was Louis's grandmother, Anne grew calmer.

"Are you sure you're all right, baby?" Anne asked, for the umpteenth time, sitting on the couch next to Harry.

"Yeah, mum. I'm just still a bit sleepy," Harry responded, yawning, and rubbing his eye with the back of his hand.

"Go up to your room, baby, go get some more sleep," Anne suggested, pulling Harry closer and kissing his head. 

Harry nodded, lifting his head and kissed his mother’s cheek. He turned to Louis, who was sitting next to him, and for a moment he didn’t know what to do. Louis hugged him without hesitation and whispered in his ear that they would talk later. Harry nodded, got up, hugged Niall, Liam, and Robin—who patted him on the back—and went upstairs to his bedroom.

"So you're Topaz Storm’s grandson," Anne commented, smiling at Louis.

"Uh, yeah... I didn’t know she was... you know—a Witch..." Louis said, bewildered, nervously fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"It’s okay, dear, as long as you don’t keep saying that we are here to do evil things or that we are going to harm people," Anne said, holding one of Louis' hands, making him stop his nervous act.

"I guess I can’t say that anymore, can I? I am one of you now," Louis said, smiling a bit.

"Yes, and have you thought how you're going to do it?" Anne asked, worriedly.

Louis lowered his eyes and thought for a while, but soon he came to a decision. "I no longer can to live in my parents' house... With everything my father has done and said, he would never accept me..." 

"That's true, what are you going to do then? You can stay at my place for a while." Niall offered, turning to Louis.

"At mine’s too," Liam also offered.

"Thanks, guys, but your houses would be the first places my father would look for me. I'm sure he wouldn’t mind killing me being his son or not," Louis said, sadly, shrugging, and shaking his head. "I'm thinking of asking my Nan to live with her..." he confessed, biting his lower lip.

"Louis, that’s wonderful! Topaz was a great Witch, and she will be a great teacher to you—I mean, if you want to develop your powers, of course," Anne started excitedly, but she realized she didn’t know Louis’ wishes.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I can’t be a Hunter anymore so..." Louis said, thoughtfully, scratching his nose.

"You'll be welcomed in this house anyway, Hunter or Witch," Robin spoke, for the first time since Harry had gone to his room, and smiling.

"Thank you, sir," Louis thanked, gratefully.

"We'll visit you too, Lou," Liam told, offering some encouragement to his friend.

"Sure thing, just because you now have powers it doesn’t mean we’re not going to bugger you!" Niall said, making everyone laugh.

"You better!" Louis replied, fondly, pointing to his friends.

Minutes later the boys said their goodbyes to the Twists and left, Liam and Niall waited for Louis to pick up his belongings at his house, and say his farewells to his mother and sister. Johannah was crying a lot, first she had to be away from her mother, now she would have to stay away from her son too.

"You know where Nan lives, you can come visit us when Dad is not in town," Louis said, hugging his mother tightly.

"I'll try, sweetie." Johannah said, kissing Louis one more time, and stroking his hair and face.

Niall left Liam at home and went to Topaz's house to leave Louis. He waited for him to talk to his grandmother and explain what happened, and when she happily agreed to Louis living with her, he helped Louis to get his things out of the car and into the house.

That night, Louis and Topaz talked about the family past story and she told all the things that happened to her and his mother, when they decided it was time to go to bed. She said goodbye with the promise of starting the Louis’ practices on the next morning.

A week after that, Louis finally took courage and sent a message to Harry. They agreed to meet the next day at the cafeteria near the bookstore after school hours. When Louis arrived, Harry was already there, sat at one of the tables in the back with a milkshake half drank.

"Hi," Louis said, shyly, when he got closer to the table.

"Hey," Harry replied, biting his lower lip.

"You—I'll get something to eat, do you... want anything?" Louis asked, using his thumb to point to the counter. Harry shook his head and watched as Louis went to ask his order. 

When Louis returned, they sat facing each other, but none of them had the courage to start the conversation. After the food had been eaten and the milkshake drunk Louis took a deep breath, and decided to start the talking himself. 

"Harry,” Louis said, clearing his throat and catching Harry's attention. “I... I'm sorry for everything that happened to you... I—"

"It’s all right, Lou," Harry spoke, interrupting Louis’ apology.

"No, Harry, it's not alright," Louis argued back, as he held onto Harry's hand on the table. "I did a lot of bullshit, I was rude to you, I disrespected your origins and didn’t even give you the chance to explain yourself. And because of that you—you ended up being kidnapped and took that potion and—"

"Lou," Harry said, interrupting Louis’ rambling by placing his hand on top of the other’s. "It's okay, I mean it. I understand what you did, I know your father taught you things and you believed them," he reassured.

"Did Niall and Liam talk to you?" He asked, embarrassed, feeling his cheeks warming.

"Yeah, they thought I wouldn’t want to talk to you and they went over and asked me to listen to you and believe you were suffering and blah blah blah," Harry said, waving his hand, laughing and blushing.

"I'm going to kill those two," Louis muttered, rolling his eyes, and blushing as well.

"No you won’t," Harry said, bashfully. He began to play with the hands that were entwined while Louis watched in silence.

"So... Uh... Is this okay—Are we ok?" Louis asked, raising the hands clasped together, feeling hopeful.

Harry leaned closer to Louis and pressed their lips together. "Yeah, we are," he finally responded, nodding and, feeling the older boy squeezing their joined hands tightly.

"Liam... Liam said you're living with your grandma..." Harry commented, looking at Louis.

"Yeah... it didn’t make sense living in the same house as my dad, unless I have a death wish," Louis spoke, with a humourless laugh, and shrugged. "But he doesn’t know where I am, just my mum, you know," he continued.

"But what did she tell him?" Harry asked, curiously.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. My mum just told me not to worry, that she would solve everything..." Louis said, shrugging, and shaking his head.

"How about school?"

"I'm going on one at Holmes Chapel. I want to go to college, but I need to find a job first and try to save some money, so I’m just going to finish and start looking for something to do," 

"I can..."

"You can?" Louis asked, raising one brow.

"Well, I—I can check with my mother and Robin if they need someone at the bookstore and you can work there..." Harry suggested, unsure.

"Harry, I appreciate the offer, but I don’t want to be a bother—"

"It won’t be a bother at all! I'll talk to them," Harry insisted, leaning on the table.

"Fine." Louis agreed, sighing, messing with the napkin on his plate.

"Seriously? Can I really?" Harry asked, unable to hide his smile.

"Yeah, at least it's also a way for us to spend some time together," Louis hinted, winking at Harry, making this cheeks redden. "Do you need to go to the bookstore today?" he asked, changing topics.

"Yeah, Gemma is alone today," Harry replied, nodding, clearing his throat.

"Come on then, I'll walk you there," Louis spoke standing up, still holding hands with Harry.

They were walking quietly, still hand in hand. It was a comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts and when they reached the bookstore door they stopped in front of each other.

"So this is it," Harry said, without looking at Louis, the bookstore showcase seemed really interesting.

"Yeah,"

"You—You want to come in?" He asked, timidly, finally looking at Louis.

"It's better not, I promised Nan I'd be home early, she wants to practice some spells with me,” Louis said, refusing the offer.

"So you’re going to be the new Harry Potter!" Harry teased, laughing.

"Damn, you caught me!" Louis said, laughing too.

They were silent again, both of them wanted to kiss, but none took the first step.

"Okay, so... this is it, I'm going to come in..." Harry said, pointing to the door.

"Okay," Louis nodded. 

Before Harry could release his hand, Louis pulled him and kissed him sliding his hand down his neck and stroking the back of it. Harry held his breath and shivered when he felt Louis hand on him. He didn’t move at first, but as he felt the soft lips he missed for so long he let himself go and kissed Louis back. Louis tugged Harry closer by the neck to deepen the kiss and felt his hands tighten around his waist.

"We'll talk later, yeah?" Louis whispered, sighing, and pulling away from Harry.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, nodding, feeling his lips numb. 

They smiled at each other and released their hands, Harry entered the store and Louis went back home.

♠

"Lou, what are you doing? We're going to be late! Tyler will be complaining for hours!" Harry asked, when he saw Louis opening the box full of books.

"There’s just this box left, Haz, I'll be quick!" Louis said, gesturing his hand and the books went to the shelf. "See? All set!" he said, with a broad smile.

"Show off," Harry grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Come on, go get your things, I'll take the box outside," he said, grabbing the box and going to the back of the store to throw the box away.

"Did you get any response from college?" Harry asked, when Louis appeared with his bag, and they walked out the store and Harry locked it.

"Not yet, but I think by the end of the week I’ll have some news," Louis answered, grabbing Harry’s hand, and started walking.

"It will be cool if we can get into the same college!" Harry said, excited.

"Yeah, we can share the same room!" Louis agreed, looking at Harry, giving him a peck on the lips.

The two walked hand in hand toward the park where Liam, Niall, Tyler and Hisao were waiting for them, making plans for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! I hope you've liked it! Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://be-kita.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
